I was nobody
by secretsnothidden
Summary: The anticipated sequel to Ashley Nobody. Bigger, better and Uncut...kidding. Enjoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Just wanna let you guys know that Ashley Nobody is one of the best things i've ever written.  
My next story, which i have yet to write will be based on my life but, in Spashley form. All events will be true and i don't think i'm gonna leave anything out.**

**I just wanted to get you guyses feedback on this little excerpt. Just trying to feel out how you guys may feel about the sequel before i actually devote time to it.  
And the next chapter i post, if i post one, i will be responding to the reviews because you guys crack me ****up.**

**Really, i have stitches.**

_I hate my life. Yes, write it down. Ashley Davies hates her fucking life. Every aspect of it. I believe an exact year ago I was talking about how wonderful my life was. Funny how things suddenly take a turn for the worse. Lovely._

_It's been a little over a year since I found out about my dad's other family. That's probably when all my shit started to cave in on me. That's probably when I started caring less. I'm lying. I started not giving a fuck when she changed her mind about us._

_She disappeared on me. Not really. She just broke up with me. That's all. Nothing too big. I'm actually pretty broken about it. Believe it or not._

_That fucking changed my life. It hasn't been that long since it happened, though. I'm still reeling from the ache. The heartache. The burn I felt in the middle of chest when she ended things. Everything I ate that day decided it wanted to reintroduced to the world the same way it went in. I let it._

_Let me go over all this again before we get to the super serious stuff between Spence and I._


	2. World Turning

**Southmusiq91: Yes, they broke up... kinda sorta but not because of Paula. And no need to prepare for total heartbreak. It's pretty sad but not like you're gonna kill me for writing it Lol.**

**Nuageux: Well, that was it until I felt like I should give you guys a little more.**

**Shipper4life: Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. That's why I do it.**

**xx: Granted Spashley did end happy in Ashley Nobody but nothing's perfect forever. And don't give Ashley too much credit, she's not at fault this time. **

**Drummergirl244: I'm glad I have you on my team! Lol.**

**.alex: As you wish.**

**Lice1992: You'll see, hm?**

**Bethers85: Enjoi.**

**Slushhy: Paula's a bitch but Spashley stronger than Dragon lady.**

**WTF: Well, I'm sure all the best stories come from life experiences. Rather an author admits that or not is up to them. I find a little comfort in knowing I wasn't the only one feeling like shit when a similar thing happens to another person but that could just be me. If you should've known that I would've broken them up for the sequel then why continue to read it?**

**Ambeezy: Boost my ego even more. Here you go.**

**Willowxxx: That's the only way I like my Ashley. Sarcastic. Lol.**

**Imaferrari: It's a little angsty in the beginning but that's just the beginning.**

**Whew, you guys make me nervous. I feel like I'm gonna walk out of my house one day to find people with pitchforks and flames if this story turns out to be shit. And tons of you seem to think that it's Ashley that's done something wrong. No one has to do anything wrong to break up. Sometimes people just need space. Even from the people they love the most. If you're around people every waking moment of your life you lose sense of yourself and to love someone totally and completely, I feel, you have to know yourself pretty damn well.**

**Enjoi.**

My mom and dad got a successful divorce. Even though I don't think you can call a divorce successful considering the circumstances, you know, with it not being a successful marriage and all. I guess I just find it ironic. He wound up moving out while she kept the house and all the cars. Since they both make a good amount of money the money wasn't really an issue. Spencer was there when he left the house for good, to keep my family together. To keep me together because I'm sure I would've checked out of life if it had not been for her.

Kyla took the divorce a lot harder than me. She went to therapy but I vetoed that idea. I didn't need it. My whole life didn't drastically change because my parents got divorced. I felt like this is how things should be. In the sense that my mom can be happy like she truly deserves.

He tried apologizing to me, in court, about the whole slut ordeal but I definitely did not forgive him. I actually gave him the finger while we were in there. Our attorney made sure to have that erased from the record. Spencer was waiting for me outside the courtroom when we were done. She was my pillar, even still.

We went to prom. She looked stunning in her green dress. It was short, not shorter than mine, but it was so gorgeous on her. I mean, she could pull anything off because she's Spencer but it was just beautiful. I basically wanted to ravish her in every single way.

"_You look amazing." Spencer says breathlessly in my ear as I wrap my arms around her and rest my neck on her shoulder. She smells like everything I love and adore. She smells like Spencer. _

_She pulls away but still holds onto my body, tightly, "You look amazing," she says with emphasis on the 'you'._

"_I don't know how we made it past your mom. I'm more than sure that if she somehow managed to find out that I was taking her daughter to prom she'd have me sent away to a third-world country," I say giving her an Eskimo kiss while smiling into her eyes. I really don't know how we did it. _

_We even got Glen and Kyla to fake a break-up so that Kyla could say she was going with Spencer to prom because she couldn't go alone in such a vulnerable state. Paula ate that shit up needless to say and we were free to disappear anywhere for the night. I'm taking advantage of the situation._

_Kyla picked Spencer up and then met me at the before party at some guy's house. His name escapes my brain at the moment. _

_She giggles, I'll never get tired of that sound, "I can't deny that. She kept asking if you were gonna be there tonight."_

"_And what'd you tell her?" I ask curiously._

_Spencer smiles and doesn't speak._

_I squeeze her body a little tighter, "What'd you say?"_

_She yelps quietly, "Quit that." She likes it more than she lets on. I bet._

_I smirk and tilt my head slightly, "I might."_

"_I told her you were driving the getaway car," she says winking._

_I laugh out loud as I pull her into me, "I love you. So much." I do. She's been hanging around me too much. I mean where else would she get a response like that, "And what did dragon lady have to say?"_

_She produces light kisses along my neck. We're secluded at this party. Granted there's like a hundred people here, she's the only person that matters in this room. And I don't care if anyone sees how much she truly cares for me and I for her, "She said I wish you well."_

"_Now I know you're lying." I say with a smile, "What'd she really say?"_

"_She said that's unfortunate. Ash, I don't wanna ruin this night by talking about something that's really nothing. Let me just enjoy this night with you." She pulls her head away from me so she can stare me in the eyes, "Can we do that? Can I just have you be mine all night long?"_

_I smile and kiss her on the lips, "Tonight, tomorrow, forever." I say._

That's how I won Spencer Ravine Carlin's heart. That night, with those three words.

Glen and Kyla broke up before graduation. No hard feelings there. They remained friends because they were overall good people that realized the they weren't one of the lucky high school couples that get lucky and stay together forever. Aiden and Madison did the same as well as Terri and Erin. Erin didn't hit on me too bad when that happened. Just telling me what she always told me, "if things ever take a turn for the worst with Spencer and you..." blah blah.

Chrissy and Robin broke up, thank god. We hung out a lot after that whirlwind of a relationship was over, we still do actually. She's genuinely nice. I can't believe I ever screwed her over. I suck, I've come to terms with it.

And as for Spencer and I...

I don't know what happened, honestly.

I do. I asked her to marry me. She said no and broke up with me. I didn't mean right then at that moment I meant in general. Like, marry me when we've made something of ourselves. Marry me when we're sure of everything in life. Not when we're both just freshmen in college but, she never gave me enough time to explain that to her before she went running scared.

We were walking along the beach having a very in depth conversation about life and then I asked her. It wasn't really me proposing, I just wanted to know that if I did ever ask then she wouldn't deny me. She dodged me for a week after that day. I fell into a hole of depression, wondering what I did that made her want to ignore me. I mean, how could she dodge me when she supposedly loves me to pieces. Well, I confronted her on what was happening and that's when she told me she needed some space for a little bit. I was broken but I knew, I just _knew_ that it wasn't permanent.

I decided to go to college. Not _with_ Spencer, it just so happens we go to the same school. UCLA, thank you very much. Who knew I was smart enough? Spencer scratched the whole lawyer thing, she's doing this filming thing. And as for me I've decided to make music my fall back plan, I mean, it's still my hobby but besides that I'm gonna be an English teacher. I always envied my English teacher, Ms. Dean. I mean, she was hot, pretty, smart and talented in so many other ways. She was just a vault of knowledge and she put up with me so that in itself is a job. I want to be that for kids. I also stopped being selfish since I spent a bunch of time with Spencer. I couldn't be the selfish type around her. I wanted to give her the world, the universe, all that is me.

We don't live together. Spen stays in a dorm with some roommate, Rebecca. And I have my own place. A nice little home with pictures and posters of all the great things in life. Spencer being in most of them. I've taken most of them, I also partake in photography as a hobby. That's just me playing around with an expensive camera that does most of the work.

Back to Spen and I. Kyla says says she's scared and Jamie says the same thing so, I guess I'm just the only one who doesn't see her fright. What does she have to be afraid of though? Well, either way she needs space, that's what I'm giving her. Who would've thought that I would be the one that needed to give someone else space? This is what Spencer Carlin does to me. Drives me insane in all the good and bad ways. I love her so I'm willing to hold on because I think we're worth it, if it were anybody else, I'd be solo.

She makes me want to fight for her. Damn her.

The rules of this situation is: we don't see each other as often because it's super hard. I don't get to sleep in the same bed with her and we don't have sex. The last time we did was a week before the break-up. Can you say sexual tension? But every once in a while I sneak a kiss. Or grab her hand. That's only when I do so. She never pursues me. We've been like this for two months now. I don't suffocate her too much with all the questioning. And that's super hard because there's so many questions I want to ask but they all begin with "Why?" and the last rule is not to ask questions that start with a 'W'.

We're sitting in my loft watching a little brain dead television. Jersey Shit, or something, "Do we really have to watch this?" I plead.

Spencer smirks.

"Spen!" I say loudly.

She keeps her attention on the television.

I throw myself back into the couch and cross my arms, "Ugh."

She turns and looks over at me, "You're so cute when you pout."

She can't say things like that and expect me not to long for more. I roll my eyes, "You can't say things like that, you know?" I say standing up and walking into the kitchen, away from her. I probably overreacted to that, I can tell right now but I just can't help it.

She follows me but stops at the bar. She leans on it with her elbows as I open the fridge, "Why not?"

I turn around with a water bottle in my hand. I put it down then I sigh as I place my palms down on the counter, "Because."

"Because why? If it's true, why can't I say it?" she says with those pout-y blue eyes that I love so much.

"Last rule: can't ask questions that begin with a 'W'. Remember?" ha, throwing that shit back in her face. I don't mean to be spiteful but I'm bitter at the moment. Blame me.

"Ashley."

Yes? "Spencer." I say in the same tone of voice.

"Do we have to do this now?" She says exasperated all of a sudden.

I turn away from her, "Guess not." I whisper to myself.

I hear her footsteps as they get close to me. I turn to look her in the eye and she's right next to me now, "I'm sorry. I know this is hard but this is what I need right now."

I shrug and look away from her.

She grabs the bottom of my chin and directs my attention back to her, "Okay? I still love you, regardless."

"It's not okay, though, Spence. It's not. I want you back in my life." I say as I hold onto her hand.

"I am in your life." she says simply.

I roll my eyes, "You know what I mean. I want you to be my girlfriend again."

"Ashley," she pauses, "I'm not with anyone else, I don't want anyone else. You know that."

"I just don't fucking understand then! Why don't you like staying the night with me? Why aren't you holding my hand in public? Why have things changed so drastically between us if the feelings are the same? I just want to know. God, Spen, you're all I have..." I trail off.

She sighs and takes her hand from my own. I've fucked up somehow. "I have to go now."

I scoff, "Yeah, course you do." I walk to the front door and open it for her, "See you in another week I guess."

She walks up to me with her purse on her arm, "Don't, Ashley."

I don't look her in the eye, "I'm hurt, Spencer." I whisper.

"Look at me, Ashley." She says as I look into her eyes. She leans in and kisses me on the lips. This is the first kiss I've gotten from her that she's actually given to me. "I love you. I know you can't understand this right now. Neither can I. That's why I don't have any answers for you. I just don't know. I'm sorry."

She looks scared, "Can you at least let me know when you do know something?"

She nods with a light smile, "Of course."

I want so badly to kiss her but I'm tired of _doing_ it. I'm tired of chasing her. If I already had her I wouldn't have to even _think_ about kissing her. I'd just be doing it. There's no way this is how you treat your girlfriend. We're in limbo right now. Spencer's the best thing I have in my life but this situation is the worst thing in my life, hands down.

She wraps her arms around me and nuzzles her head into my neck. Tease alert. "I really do miss you."

I wrap my arms around her and press my head on hers, "I miss you, too." I whisper to her. I've seem to have lost my voice.

I feel like we stayed like that for five more minutes before she got a text that interrupted the moment. I let her go without a confrontation. She wanted to leave so I let her. It hurts too much to go on arguing about it. She's gonna have to come back to me when she's ready. Whenever that will be.

**So, Ashley did nothing wrong. **

**Well, besides asking Spencer to marry her but not really flat out asking her.**

**Women are confusing.**


	3. I'm Gonna Stop Missing You

**Willowxxx: I know all to well about the situation as well, buddy.**

**SouthMusiq91: Yes, all Spencer, tsk tsk. Lol, it does suck to see Ashley so down but it won't be for too long. I'm not a complete sinister jerk.**

**Tear-Storming Sea: I have no intentions of doing that. Well, not right now.**

**SeakingMyIsabellaSwan: Yes! Let's go to Canada and tie the knot lol. Thank you.**

**Lilce1992: Lol, I'll write you in as Ashley's wife.**

**Ambeezy: You're my designated cheerleader from now on lol. As for the scenario, uh, yeah. I'm kinda living it now. I'm hoping it doesn't go far downhill.**

**Callmealex: Whoa whoa whoa. No need for the pitchfork. Baby proof it. Lol**

**Elly1212:Hm, I dunno about insight just yet. Stay tuned! ha.**

**Imaferrari: I'm sorry you had to go through it. I may be, unfortunately, following in your footsteps. **

**ConnieLaxer12: Keep on reading em'!**

Hello, brand new day! Jamie's coming over and we're going to the beach this morning. I don't know why I feel so good considering Spencer and I stayed on the phone until 4am. Then again it felt like old times except we're not right across the street from each other. I can't go over whenever and molest her in her sleep. I counted the times she said that she wish she could've laid with me last night. I told her to put her money where her mouth is. I feel like she was thinking about it until she passed out from being so exhausted.

Basically, my heart's soaring.

Jamie's coming over. She's my best friend so of course she's still around after a year. She's been through her share of boys but I guess she decided to come over to the dark side. Ha! I predicted it, didn't I? When she told me I just smiled. You know that told-ya-so smile? Yep, that was plastered across my face for the whole conversation.

She met this girl named Trip. She's about 5'7, blonde dreads that go a little past her shoulder, ½ inch gauges, two full arm sleeves of tattoos and green eyes. She's a good looking girl. She's way experienced but so is Jamie, on the other team that is. I actually introduced them. Trip was the first girl I met when Spencer and I moved here. She lives in my building so I see her on the regular. She's never tried to make a move on me so we got along great. I guess you can say she's a good friend. Her and Jamie have been seeing each other for the past two months. That's long if you knew both of them well like I do. They're pretty cute. Gotta admit.

I hear a knock on my door as I walk over in black shorts and my purple bathing suit top, "Who is it?" I yell to the door.

"Me!" someone yells from the other side. I hate when people do that.

I open the door and see Trip. She's wearing ratty flip-flops, light blue jean shorts and a black tank top that's hiding her bathing suit top, "What up?"

"Not much, come in." I say pulling her in by her wrist then I close the door behind us, "Are you coming with us to the beach?"

She nods with her back turned to me, "Yeah, Jamie invited me, is that cool?" she sits on the couch.

"Yeah," I say then I walk over and sit on the couch that's across from her, "That's fine. Just don't make me feel all third-wheel like and have sex like right on the beach."

She chuckles with a smile, "Nah, that wouldn't happen."

I lift an eyebrow, "Psh, who you trying to fool, buddy?" she must mistake me for stupid.

"No one. I haven't touched Jamie." she says smirking.

I fling a pillow at her head but she catches it, "Liar."

She's laughing with the pillow in hand, "Seriously. We haven't slept together. I mean, yeah we've done stuff but we haven't had sex."

I'm drooling. My mouth's wide open, "You have to be kidding me. There's no way. Why the fuck not?" I ask. This is surreal. They had to have screwed.

I'm not being a dick or anything like that it's just that—I know Jamie can get it and I know Trip can definitely get it. Girls get it bad for her. Some broad went so crazy that Trip had to live with me for about two weeks so she could get her locks changed on her door. Trip's definitely a goddess in the lesbian scene. I've never really had an urge to experience it.

She shrugs, "I don't think she's ready. Every time we even get close to doing anything epic she pulls away and goes home or goes pee."

I chuckle at the last statement, "Seriously? Ha. That doesn't sound like Jam. Are you alright with that? Have you talked about it at all?"

She nods, "Yeah. I mean, it's kind of my decision too. I want our first time to be special. I don't want her to be another girl that I fuck and throw away. I wanna wait to see if it's actually something more than that."

I smirk and stifle a laugh, "Do you hear that?" I say looking around the room.

She shakes her head, "Hear what?"

"Qwpsh!" I say loudly as I throw another pillow at her, "The crack of the vagina whip. Wait, I can't even call it that because you aren't getting any!" I laugh loudly.

"Shut up," she yells back to me with a smile, "Neither are you, remember? We're kinda in the same boat for now, bitch."

I sigh dramatically, "I wanna jump ship."

She laughs, "Me, too."

Jamie finally arrives after Trip and I have been conversing forever. And she brought a friend. Spencer. I bet you can't imagine my excitement. Spen and Jamie have gotten close since they both have to put up with me. I enjoyed that Jamie actually likes one of my girlfriend. She usually doesn't.

Trip drives us in her Focus to the beach. Jamie in the passenger seat with Spencer and I in the backseat. She held my hand all the way to the beach. She taps me three times on the top of the hand a few times on the way there. That's our discreet way of saying 'I love you' when no words are necessary. She's super touchy today. I like it, personally.

Trip slams her door as she gets out. Spencer, Jamie and I are standing in front of her, "So, where should we set up?"

I look over the beach as does everyone else. We scan the sand for about a minute before Spencer speaks, "Over there." she points to a wide open space to the left of us.

"Good looking out, boobs!" Jamie yells as she pulls Trip over in that direction. I bet you're wondering where the boobs thing came from? Jamie swears up and down that Spencer's boobs have gotten way larger since high school. I think it's cause she hasn't noticed them. They're exactly the same. Lovely breasts.

"Ashley!" she screams my name while snapping her fingers in my face.

"I wish you were screaming my name for another reason." I say... out loud.

She smiles as a blush sits on her cheeks, "Yeah?"

I chuckle a little as I grab her towel and her sunblock out of her hand, "Sorry," I begin to walk and she walks next to me, "Didn't mean to say that out loud where you could hear."

I look over to Spencer as she stares down at her feet trudging through the sand with a smile, "It's alright. I kinda miss your inappropriate comments."

I can kinda see where she's coming from considering when we're together I'm always serious and want to talk about us. I guess, I'm laying off of that for a while if it makes her happy, "Yeah, well, there's more where that came from." I wink as she stares at me.

She just smiles at me but continues walking, "Looking forward to it."

We get situated in the sand. Trip and I are sitting behind our gorgeous ladies, rubbing sunblock on them. If we were 14 year old boys we'd be having serious wood, I'm sure. I haven't touched Spencer like this in a long time. It's all sensual because she's making these moaning noises. I don't think she realizes it, it's involuntary because I have the hands of a goddess. Ha. I start massaging her shoulders. Jamie looks over at me while Trip continues to moisten her skin. Jamie makes kissy faces at me. She seems to be convinced Spencer and I are meant for each other. She's also convinced that this Spencer needs space thing is just her coming to terms with the fact that we are, indeed, meant for each other.

That wouldn't be so wrong if we are. I could live with it.

I bend into Spencer so that my hands are on both sides of her and my chest is on her back, "This is torture," I whisper in her ear, closely.

Her eyes are still closed, "I know. I know."

I place my left hand on her left hip as I continue to whisper, "We should fix it."

She opens her eyes and I think she contemplated doing it right here for a second but she stands up quickly, "Let's go swimming!" she screams.

I smirk as I lean back on the palm of my hands.

Trip and Jamie look up at Spencer with their heads tilted, "Maybe we should let the sunblock soak into our skin before we go plunging into the water, ey Spence?" Jamie says smiling looking between the two of us.

"Unless you really need to go cool off." Trip says with accusation in her voice.

I chuckle to myself as Spencer stutters out her words, "N-no I just think we came to the beach to get in the water so we might as well do it."

I stand up and pull off my shorts. I can feel Spencer's eyes on me so I move extra slow. I look up to her when I'm done and adjust my bikini, "Come on, I'll go in with you." I turn on my sexy, raspy voice to see if that'll rope her into me.

Spencer looks me up and down as she bites her bottom lip.

I smile and look to Trip, who's staring at Spencer with a smile. I look at Jamie and she's staring at me. She mouths, "Tap that."

I make a mental note.

I look back to Spencer. She still hasn't said anything. I walk closer to her, "Hey, was that a yes?"

She looks up to my eyes quickly, "Yeah, yeah. I said that didn't I?"

I nod slowly still with a smirk, "Yep. Just wanted to make sure you still wanted to. Your legs weren't moving."

She turns away from me and begins to walk, "Last one in owes the other a favor." She zips toward the water.

"Cheater!" I yell to her. No way I'm gonna let her win this.

I move my legs quickly and I make it past her within a second. Hey, I used to run from girls all the time in high school, what'd you expect?

I slow down when I reach the water that comes up to my hips. I turn around and wait for Spencer, "Slow poke."

She reaches me breathing heavily, "You cheated."

"How?" I tilt my head confused.

"You were running all sexy..." she says quietly.

"I didn't think you could run sexy." Big smile from me.

Spencer shrugs her shoulders and splashes me, "Cheater, you did it." she walks into deeper waters as I follow her.

"So, I get a favor?" let's get down to business.

She plays with her hair that's now a little damp at the bottom, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Well," I proceed to place both hands on her hips, "We could be this close at all times."

She smirks with her sex eyes, "Could we?"

I shrug and pull her closer to me, "Not all the time but I'd settle for most of the time, you know?"

She groans with frustration, "This has gotten so hard." she whispers.

Ha, can't say no to the Davies charm for long. It's a curse, "What do you mean?" I play stupid.

She notices. She cocks her head to the left as she places her arms around my neck and I'm beginning to think there might be a god in the sky, "I miss everything about you. Everything you can even think of. Mostly, the things that piss me off."

I close as my eyes as I wrap my arms around her. I know we're in the ocean. Hm, doesn't look like I care, "What are those?" Probably how I think I can get whatever I want with my smile.

"How you think you can win me over with a smile. Which always works. And how you play dumb when you know exactly what's going on. When you're a tease, especially." she whispers into my ear.

Told you, "You don't have to miss those things about me, you know? We could fix it. _You_ could fix it." It's her fault we aren't the way we used to be but, I'm not gonna say it like that.

"I know," she pulls her face away to study mine, "God, do I know."

I study her face just as she is doing to mine. This whole thing is stressing her out. What was supposed to be a quiet day out with a me is now going to shit slowly. I need to be less selfish for her, "Let's not think about that right now. Are you happy in this moment right now?"

She narrows her eyes at me with confusion, "Yes?" she says like more of a question than a statement.

I lean in to kiss her on the cheek, "Then, that's all that I care about truly. _Your_ feelings matter the most to me. Always remember that."

A smile tugs at the right side of her lips, "You're amazing, you know that?"

I shrug and roll my eyes playfully, "I had an idea, actually, but you can continue to shower me with love."

Her eyes turn into that dark intense blue that usually comes right before...

"Spencer?" I ask.

"I'd love to shower you with more love actually." she says speaking in that low octave voice that gets my blood pumping.

"Are you saying you wanna..." she knows what I'm implying.

She nods slowly and seductively. I think I would take her right now if there weren't kids around. The fact that we're in the ocean doesn't bother me as much as it should right now.

So, Spen and I made it back to my place through a series of crimes. I stole Trip's car, drove it back to the house, broke into my own apartment because I couldn't find my key and Spencer didn't have hers. Trip's gonna forgive me. She'll be pissed because I've jumped ship so she's all by her lonesome now.

I was locked in the bedroom with Spencer for two hours. Yes, we were making the beast with two backs. The beast is beyond exhausted now.

She's laying on her stomach with the sheet wrapping around her bottom half so that leaves her upper back clearly visible. I can't help myself, I begin to make circles with my fingertip around her shoulder blades. She's so soft. This moment is going into my memory bank. It's inevitable.

She stirs after a minute or two of me touching her. She turns her head in my direction but doesn't move anything else, "Hey." she says with a smile.

I lean in and kiss her on the lips; she kisses me back, "Hey, yourself. How are you?"

She closes her eyes, "Great." I'm sure.

I run my hand through her hair, "Good, good, we should probably do this everyday so you don't get so stressed. I don't want you pulling your hair out."

"So, I should save the hair pulling to you?" Spencer says with open eyes in my direction. Flirt.

I chuckle, "I wasn't gonna say that but, yeah, I'd prefer that actually."

She just smiles at me. Perfect silence.

I really believe that time stops. I don't hear anything. I just see Spencer's beautiful, breath-taking eyes and body. I'm so focused on her I don't realize that she's saying something. I don't notice until she pops up out of bed frantically, "What?" I say to her as she dashes into my bathroom.

"I'm gonna be late for class!" she yells back to me.

Overachiever. Nerd.

"I'm not a nerd!" she yells to me again, this time like she heard my thoughts.

"I didn't say anything," I say barely yelling.

She comes back into the room with pants on. I got a little sadder. At least she's only wearing a bra on her upper half, "You were thinking it, I'm sure." She puts her arms behind her head as she puts her hair into a ponytail.

I stand up only wearing my black panties while covering my chest, "What am I thinking now?"

She walks up to me after she finishes lassoing her blonde locks. She places her hands on my hips. I get chills a little, "That you want to do something that I can't do because I have to be in class within the next twenty minutes." She quips.

I smirk. She knows me so well, "We can go for a quickie," I speak seductively.

She shakes her head from side to side, tilting her chin downward to look into my eyes, "Yeah, right. You, Ashley, have never been one for quickie's. Don't gimme that."

I throw my head back but keep my chest covered, "That's the only way to get you to agree right now."

"Didn't agree." she says quickly then kisses me on the nose. She releases me then walks over to her flip-flops and slips them on.

"Am I driving you?" I asks knowing the answer is yes considering she doesn't have a car. Still. I offered to buy her one but she gave me the mom eyes. You know what I'm talking about. There are the sex eyes. The shut up eyes. Then, there's the mom eyes, which I only get if it's serious. She said something about wanting to earn money for it herself. Personally, if I had a rich girlfriend that wanted to shower me with goods I'd take all her shit. That's just me, though.

To class we go!

Well, after I get clothes on.

I drop her off in Trip's car because I kind of like the feel of the interior. Oh, leather seats.

"Ashley!" Spencer yells my name.

I tuned her out again, "Sorry, sorry!" I say.

She squeezes my hand. Which she was holding all the way here, "It's okay," she giggles, "Thanks for spending time with me today. I'll call you later, okay?"

I nod then bring her hand up to my mouth and kiss it, "Please do."

She blushes and slowly slips her hand away, "I'll take one of those here, please." she says pointing to her lips.

I smile as I lean in to kiss her. It begins to advance from innocent to triple X-rated. I pull back, "Go to class. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," she says breathlessly. She opens the door then she's off to class. Yeah, I'm checking her out as she walks away. What did you expect?

My cell phone rings. I answer it and put it up to my ear without looking at the caller ID, "Yello?"

"Um, Ashley?" what I recognize as Jamie's voice. I'm heading towards them right now.

"Yes, Jamie, love?" I drive toward them. I'm preparing myself for an explosion and all types of naughty words.

"Did you take the car?" she asks calmly.

How do I avoid the yelling? "I'm on my way back." Ha, I dodged the anger bullet. Smart move, Davies.

I hear commotion on the phone, "Did you and Spencer have sex in my car?" Trip yells through the phone.

"NO!" I yell back, "We went back to my apartment and talked. Damn." It's only a half lie. We did go back to my apartment but most of that time wasn't spent talking. Which I'm not complaining about but, we did talk. Technically, I'm not lying then.

"You guys looked like you were about to fuck in the ocean so I'm pretty sure that's not all you did." Jamie says rather nonchalantly.

I'm speechless, "We—Well—I mean." I pause so I can figure out what I want to say, "Shut up." Boom. I win this round.

Jamie laughs, "How far away are you?"

"Well, I just dropped Spencer off at school so you be the judge."

"Sweet, that means we have enough time for a quickie, babe." Trip says to Jamie.

Jamie laughs her nervous laugh which I've never heard from her when someone suggests something sexual. I usually only hear it when her parents start questioning her about personal affairs. "Alright, Trip." That's all she's gonna say to that? You've learned nothing from me if you're not taking her up on that offer.

"Take her up on the offer, Jammy. Bang her brains out. Yeah!" I yell into the phone.

"Ashley, shut up!" Jamie yells, she's getting flustered, "We'll see you when you get here. Bye!" She hangs up with a quickness. Either she's gonna get some or she's gonna run from it. I gotta talk to her in private about this odd celibate moment she's having. Shit, I mean, Trip's hot. Why not?

My phone's buzzing so I look at the screen and I see it's a text from Chrissy, **Hey, what are you doing today? Got time for coffee?** She asks.

I shrug. Sure do. Haven't talked to Chrissy for like a week, I wonder what she's been up to. I miss the girl, frankly.

When I get to a stoplight I'll text her back. I still can't text and drive like the good twin.

I picked Jamie and Trip up, they seemed a little off kilter. Like, not as loving as they usually are. During the car ride they only spoke directly to me and not to each other. I noticed this half way on the way home. "Are you guys having a lover's spat right now?" I ask boldly from the backseat. I decided I'd let Trip drive her own car. I slipped twenty dollars into her armrest for gas since I took it. Hopefully she'll find it eventually.

"What?" is the only thing that comes from Trip's mouth. Jamie stares out the window and doesn't even acknowledge that I just spoke.

"Are you guys fighting?" I ask again this time looking into the rear view to see if Trip will make eye contact with me.

She doesn't say anything but she does look into the mirror and mouths, "Yeah. Sucks."

I make a face, a bad one, "Sorry." I mouth back to her.

She shrugs then looks back to the road. Couples that don't talk about their problems annoy me. It's like, no one else is gonna solve your problem but you two so the longer you let it fester and anger you the worst the result will be. Spencer taught me that. Now, I don't run away from us. I'm just as blunt with her about what pisses me off. I think it's a good thing.

Trip parks in the parking lot in front of our apartments. I open my door, "Well, I'll leave you guys to fix whatever this is." I mumble as I get out and close the door behind me. I'll have to know the result of that when it's done.

I manage to get to my apartment door before my phone rings. Chrissy, "Hello, love." I say to her happily, "What's up?"

"Ashy-boo, I missed you. Where have you been?" she asks.

I smile big as I unlock my front door and close that behind me, "I've been at my house, the place you haven't, apparently."

"I'd prefer if Spencer didn't murder me for stepping foot in her domain. I like life, kinda." She says laughing on the other end. She has this feeling that Spencer hates her more than she lets on. I'll admit the fact that Chrissy's my ex which makes her a little uneasy but she's more concerned with Erin even though there's nothing to be concerned about. I'm only barking up Spencer's tree. She's got nothing to worry about.

I laugh, "She's not gonna murder you. Shut up, come over. I'll make you coffee here. I have all the necessities. Stale muffins and expresso. And I can be the hot waitress that pays you no attention." She has a crush on our usual waitress but she never gets her number. I've met the girl before I just can't remember where. Her name's Cam or something like that. She's kinda Hispanic looking, tan skin. Odd thing is I feel like I've seen her somewhere or something.

"Shut up, she's more interested in you so why would I even do that to myself?" Aw, Chrissy's cute when she's defending herself.

I scoff, "And you're more interested in her so why wouldn't you do that to yourself? I got Spencer, I don't need another groupie."

Chrissy laughs, "How are you guys doing? Officially back together, yet?"

"I'll tell you about it when we go see your girl. Have you stopped by to see if she's even working tonight?" Whatever she answers next will probably be borderline stalker, so prepare yourself. I'm used to it.

She clears her throat, "What makes you think I would do that?"

I roll my eyes even though she can't see it, "Did you?"

"She works 1 to close..." she says defeated.

I laugh, "So, what time do you wanna go up there. It's about four now." I know her too well.

"Six? That gives me enough time to take a shower so I can try to look cuter than you. Maybe I'll get her attention then." Wishful thinking, toots. No one's hotter than me.

"Mhm, six is fine but I can tell you now that you're not gonna look cuter than me. It's impossible." I'm a bit conceded. I'm allowed.

"Ha," she fake laughs, "I'm surprised Spencer can even get to you with that humongous head of yours."

I laugh, "Yeah, me too."

"Alright, see you at six. Love you, bye." She hangs up before I can respond.

You know, I've imagined my life with Chrissy since we started being for real friends again. I think we'd be too perfect so it wouldn't work. Perfect isn't my thing, no way, no how. I think Spencer's perfect, yeah but, her and I aren't perfect. We're as opposite as couples get. I like it. I feel like I don't have to appease someone else and be miserable. I _want_ to appease Spencer in every way possible, I don't _have _to. If that makes any sense at all. Who cares? It works for me.

**I couldn't leave Spashley in shambles. **

**I'm too much of a romantic.**


	4. Things Have Changed

Alright, I'm officially ready. I've decided on a simple black v-neck with my silver anchor necklace that Spencer got for our anniversary. She keeps me level so she's like my anchor. Cute. I'm trying to de-cute myself for Chrissy so I'm keeping it casual. I have on dark straight leg jeans and all black Macbeth's with my hair up in a ponytail. I switched out my gauges to white plugs.

Yeah, I decided to gauge my ears. That didn't go over well with Spencer. That was a pretty big argument, honestly. She wouldn't kiss me every time I sized up, I mean they're not huge, I'm only at a 0. That's not that large at all; Trip's are ½ inch, that's bigger than mine. Well, she thought they weren't attractive and she didn't want me doing that to my cute little ears.

I think they're pretty cool looking, honestly. Whenever I sized up I never told her, I'd just let her find out herself because the three times that I told her I sized up she grabbed my throbbing ears and pulled on them. That was the end of me thinking Spencer was a sweetheart. She's got a dark side.

On my way to the car I text Spencer, **Hey, I'm going to get coffee with Chrissy. I'll call you when I'm headed home, kay?** Send. I feel like she's gonna be kinda jealous. Truth is last time I went somewhere with Chrissy she got super drunk at a party and tried to make the moves on me. I told Spencer and needless to say she's had her eyes on Chrissy. I didn't think anything of it. All everyone wants when they're drunk is sexy time. Personal experience speaking.

By the time I get in the car, Spencer's ringtone plays as my phone vibrates, "_...I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned and I have to speculate that god himself..._" It's The Postal Service's cover of Such Great Heights. I played this song on the guitar for Spencer one day and she fell in love with it ever since.

I pick up my mobile device as I crank up the engine along with turning on the headlights, "Hey, babe."

"Hey." she says with a hint of anger in her voice. Even though she barely said anything, I still can hear that angry twang she's got going on right now.

"What's the matter?" I ask knowing it begins with Chrissy but I'm unaware of where it may end.

"You're hanging out with Chrissy? Are you going to a party?" She asks skeptically.

I shake my head as I take the car out of park and into reverse, "No, we're going to that coffee shop that the one girl she has a crush on works at. No booze. No worries."

"Hmph," she pouts, "I just don't want her hitting on you again."

"Aw, I can see your little green monster coming out. How cute." We call our jealousy the green monster. Mine's big and hers is little. You'll know when I'm jealous, trust me.

She chuckles, "Shut up."

I back out of the parking spot then switch to drive and head toward the shop, "I'm just being honest, baby."

"I know, I just went you all to myself. All the time." She says sweetly.

Shes being so cute, "You're being cute."

"Yeah, you should try it some time." Spencer says chuckling.

I'm always cute, "Psh, you must not know who you're talking to. I'm Ashley Cute-as-fuck Davies."

Spencer laughs, "Right, I forgot."

"Don't you be forgetting the truth, now." I joke with her.

Silence fills the phone line. That may or may not be a good thing.

"Ashley?" Spencer says timidly.

"Mhm?" I mumble back to her.

She clears her throat. She's nervous, "What did you think about today? Like, with us?"

I thought it was awesome you sex kitten, "It was nice. Real nice. I enjoyed it a lot."

"Good," her voice grows happier, "Me, too. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to be with you in every aspect of the word."

I smirk, "Oh, you were with me every step of the way, really."

I imagine her cheeks turning a fire red as she giggles, "Are you with Chrissy, yet? Am I keeping you from anything?" she says.

"Spen, you know nothing's more important than you." That response didn't even deserve a thought.

I'm betting she's blushing, "You're too much, Ash."

I shrug, "I try my best." I laugh.

Spen and I talk all the way to the coffee shop which is about a twenty minute drive from my place. She gets off the phone because she's got an essay to write. She said she loved me before she hung up.; I said it back. I don't know where this puts us and I don't think I give a damn. As long as I get her affections.

Chrissy's looking good tonight. Curly locks, eyeliner, dangling earrings, short shiny dress and heels. If looks could kill I would be dead as well as everyone else in this room. Cam better notice her tonight.

"You look good," I say wrapping my arms around her for a hug.

"Thanks," she says hugging me back, "I really tried, let's hope I get something out of it."

I pull away from her, "Psh, you're getting something out of it even if it's from me. You can't let all that sexy go to waste." I say pointing at her. Harmless ego boosting.

She giggles, "You're way to smooth with your words. I don't even remember how I got from under your thumb in high school."

I smirk, "You haven't. You still lust for me. I know."

She rolls her eyes, "Let's go sit." She says as she walks toward a table. A booth! Yes, I love booths. I call window seat!

After we get settled in our booth the hostess comes over with menus, tells us that our actual waitress will be over in a second then leaves. "So, how're you and Spence?"

Ooh, here comes the heavy stuff so soon, "We're getting better, I think." Vague.

"What's that mean, have you guys got it on yet?" she says looking around the room, probably expecting the answer to be no.

"Yeah." I say.

She whips her head around and stares at me, "You have? When?"

I twiddle my fingers, nervous habit, "Today. Me, Jammy, Trip and her went to the beach and we wanted to so we did. Then I dropped her off at school before I called you, actually."

"Wow, so what does that mean? You getting back together with her?"

Hard question, "It's complicated." I answer honestly.

"What's complicated about it? If you love her then there should be no question." Jamie says. She doesn't like this limbo thing I'm in with Spen. She thinks it's just a reason for Spencer to go see what else is out there and having me on a short leash. I've been trying to convince her that Spencer is nothing like that. She hasn't budged on her thoughts.

"I don't know, Chris, it's just how she feels. If she needs space then I'm obligated to give her that, right?" I say a little wounded. I believe what Chrissy's saying about being with someone because you love them is the truth.

She shrugs, "Okay, Ash, okay." She's giving up on the argument. Good, because I would've been extremely pissed if this had gone the way I thought it was heading.

Just as Chrissy finishes saying that the lady of the night shows up. A big smile creeps across Chrissy's face as she stares up at her. Cam looks down at me with a smile, "Hey, Ashley, what can I get you?" she asks.

I look at her name tag. Carmen! I went to school with her. That's right, totally forget. She used to watch me when I performed at The Pit. That was so long ago. How does she remember my name?

"We used to go to school together, right?" I asked with a slight tilt of my head.

She nods with a smile, "Yeah, I watched you play sometimes, too. I didn't think you remembered." She giggles politely.

"Yeah," I chuckle, "To be honest, I didn't at first. It just sort of came to me." Chrissy kicks me under the table, "You know Chrissy, right?" I say pointing toward my eager ex.

Carmen turns her direction to Chrissy, "Hey," she says with a smile, "I've seen you around, never got your name."

"It's Chrissy, by the way." She holds her hand out to shake her hand.

Carmen shakes her hand I think I see sparks in both of their eyes. Weird to witness, "Nice to meet you." Carmen says entranced.

"You, too." Is all Chrissy can spit out.

I clear my throat, "You guys want me to leave you alone to get busy or what?" Haha, always count on me to interrupt a moment.

They break their trance as well as their hands, "Sorry," Carmen says blushing.

Chrissy stares daggers at me and I shrug as I stifle a laugh, "Do you mind if I just got a caramel Frappichino?" I ask instead of demanding considering that it's her job to serve me food at this time.

She clicks her pen then writes it down. Then, she looks over to Chrissy, "And for you?" she asks.

Chrissy blushes at the sound of her voice, she's so easy, "I'll have the same if that's possible."

Copy cat. "Okay, that's fine. It'll be right out. Oh, Ashley!" she says surprisingly.

I raise an eyebrow at her as we make eye contact, "Yeah?"

"I have class with your friend, Spencer, right?" she asks to confirm.

What? Spencer has class with Carmen? She'd better not be thinking anything of that. "That's interesting she's never mentioned it before. That's actually my girlfriend." Well, not technically speaking but in my head she is.

Carmen makes a face of confusion, "She said she was single when I met her."

What? Again, I say what? She's telling people that she's single. What the fuck? I don't ever identify myself as single when someone asks. Even when they're hardcore hitting on me I have never once said I was single. I say I'm seeing someone.

Single means she's without me permanently. Dislike. Strongly.

"Hold on." I stand up and make my way to the front door of the shop. I take out my phone and dial Spencer's number.

It rings three times before she answers, "Hello?" she says in a groggy voice. She must've been sleeping. She gets tired after class I've noticed.

"So, you're single?" I ask quietly.

Spencer clears her throat, "What, Ashley? What are you talking about?"

"Just answer the question. Are you single?" I'm intent on knowing the answer to this question.

"Where is this coming from? Calm down." she says sensing my anger.

I shake my head as I walk toward my car, "No, I won't. If you're out telling people that you're single then where does that leave me, Spencer? Stupid for saying that I'm seeing someone. That someone's you by the way."

"Ashley, why are you getting so mad? You know I love you regardless of anything." Spencer says trying to soothe me. It's not working.

"I just don't wanna be the little bitch here, Spencer. I don't wanna be chasing you if you don't want me. Let me know what we are."

I can hear her voice on the cusp of breaking down. This isn't what she needs right now but I need answers. I'm vulnerable and hurt, I want what I want and I want it now, "I don't know, Ash, I-"

I don't need that right now. I need answers, "No, Spencer, What are we?"

"I don't know, Ashley! I can't tell you what we are because I do not know. I love you, shouldn't that be good enough?" Spencer says raising her voice at me. That only makes me see red. She's yelling at me and she's the one in the wrong.

"No! Because I've been under the impression that if you love someone then you would be with them. I don't know where I got that dumb idea from. How dumb of me to even think something so idiotic like that. What the fuck was I even thinking?" I've reached the point of no return.

"Ashley, stop cussing at me." Spencer yells at me.

I reach my car and kick my tire, "Stop stringing me along and then maybe we can talk."

She scoffs, "I'm not doing that. You should know me better than that. Really, Ashley."

"I don't know what I know anymore, Spencer. I can't think straight anymore. I have so many emotions that want to come out but I save them for you, from you. I don't wanna hurt you but truth is it's making me sick to be like this with you. To be close but, yet, so far away. I want all of you or none of you." I say with my raspy filled voice as tears run down my face. I'm breaking down.

"Ashley..." she says sobbing into the line, "I—I don't know." she says the last part quietly.

"Spencer!" I say loudly in the middle of the parking lot. I'm so pissed. I'm so angry. I'm so sad. I'm everything horrible wrapped into one. "God!" I punch my driver's side window. It shatters. Kinda like in slow motion. Like falling snowflakes. Like that one time I took Spencer skiing.

_The snowflakes are falling ever so slowly around us and if I could just freeze time forever I'd live in this moment every single waking day. As long as it's with Spencer. I'd be happy anywhere with her._

"_Are we gonna do this or are you chicken?" Spencer says as she does the cliché little dance that goes along with that phrase. She looks so cute in her snow boots and little lumberjack hat. I bought her that. Yep, me. I got style._

_She tackles me to the snow before I can answer, "Ow, linebacker, where'd you get those moves?"_

_She smirks all evil like as the suns sits pretty behind her head, "Some hot girl taught me all I know. Her name's Ash or something like that." she says putting on her thinking face. Cutie._

_I smile into her eyes, "Oh, Ash something is it? I feel like you're very aware of her name. That name you scream every night?" I question her._

_I see her cheeks grow rose colored, "Shut up."_

"_You're only trying to shut me up because I'm right, hm?" gotta play smug because I'm right._

_She rolls her eyes, "You think you're right but, you're not. I'll let you think that, though."_

_I shrug, "Hey, Spen? Babe?" I say._

_She still has a smile gracing her lips as she lays on me with her head on my chest, "Yes, Ash? Babe?" she mocks._

"_We're planning our forever and ever not just present, right?" I'm kinda thinking I want to be with her forever. I mean why not? She's only the single most attractive girl in the world and she's all mine. Why wouldn't I want her around forever and ever and ever?_

_She snuggles into me even deeper, "Forever and ever."_

"_Always?" I continue to badger her._

"_Always, promise." she says as sweet as can be._

_I smile to myself, "Where do you think we'll be a year from now?" humor me, at least._

"_In a flat next to the ocean with two bicycles that we spend most of our time on because we like riding on the beach with them. And our little black dog, Biscuit, he's a schnauzer that we rescued from the shelter. And I'll love you more than you love me." She says._

"_Doubtful." I say simply to her._

_She sits up and stares at me with the most confused look on her face, "Why doubtful?"_

_I smirk before I continue, "Because I love you more."_

_She smiles then pecks me on the lips, "Hm, doubtful." she says right before she pulls my beanie over my eyes then runs off._

_I stand up quickly to chase her._

_I'll do it forever if I have to. Chase her that is._

I wake with bright lights blurring my vision. I'm lying down in a white room on top of a very uncomfortable bed type thing. I don't think it could really be considered a bed because of how firm it is. I will now refer to it as a table with a cloth over it.

Wherever I am it smells horrible. Smells like... a hospital. "Ashley Davies?" a voice say to me as they step into the room. It's a female with a white lab coat on and thick rimmed glasses. She's probably a few decades older than I am. Long blonde hair. Familiar.

"That'll be me," I think.

She gets close enough to where I can see her name tag. Great. "Nice to see you again, Ashley."

I stare into her blue eyes, "Hey, Paula." I say unamused. Now, I know you guys remember Spencer's mom, Paula. She hates me. That's apparent.

Spencer said that she would tell her parents face-to-face about us before we went off to college. I agreed because it was what she wanted, it didn't faze me none. Mr. C was alright with it, of course, he loves me. He thinks I'm one of the best things to happen to his daughter and Kyla was the best thing to happen to Glen. Paula, on the other hand, thought nothing of the sort. It went horrible, needless to say. Spencer wound up in tears as her mother and I yelled angrily at each other about my temptation down the wrong path as I was holding Spencer's hand.

For the past year Spencer hasn't mentioned anything about me to her mother and when she just so happens to slip up Paula represses the thought and moves on to the next topic. What an adult, right?

I mean, I haven't gone to a full family dinner with my girlfriend since that's happened. Paula always has to be at work or out of town for me to even step foot in their house. It sucks. I know it takes a huge toll on Spencer because she cries about it often but there's not much I can do about it. I hate to say it but it's kind of like it's a 'me or her' situation. Spencer chooses me, apparently, but I don't know if it's a good or bad thing, really. I've never really been the family type because of my daddy issues but I know it means the world to Spencer.

But if we're technically speaking, Spencer stopped choosing me.


	5. Self Conclusion

**I've been MIA and for that I apologize but let's leave the past in the past**

**Enjoi**

"You know where you are?" Asks the tall blonde.

I nod slowly, "Last I checked I was in the hospital?" I say questioning her. Or is it hell?

"Right. Do you know why you're in here?" she asks another question.

I shake my head, "No. I don't remember anything, really. All I remember is talking to Spencer on the phone."

I see her eye twitch as Spencer's name leave my lips, "Right." is all she says.

There's silence because I'm waiting on her to say more but she doesn't, "So, what happened?" I ask the obvious question.

Just as I finish asking Jamie comes in the door, "Ashley! Thank God. Why is your name so generic? There are like twenty other girls on this floor named Ashley. There's a cute Hispanic chick in the room next to you named Ashley. I stopped in there for a second." she says wiggling her eyebrows.

I laugh as I lift my right hand up to rest on my forehead. I have a bandage on it. What the hell happened to me that I don't remember? "What's this?" I say looking from my hand to Paula seriously.

"You broke your wrist and you have a few cuts on your hand from punching your car window. You were bleeding pretty badly until someone noticed you in the parking lot and called the ambulance right away."

I remember now.

I was talking to Spencer on the phone about our status and where we stood. It wasn't going great. I got frustrated and pissed off so I decked my window. I guess I must have blacked out after that. Maybe from mostly anger and all the emotions I was feeling. Where's Chrissy? "So, is it bad? Did anyone call Spencer?"

Paula sighs then rolls her eyes. Not very professional. I would report her but she's paying for Spencer's schooling so I cant do that. "Your wrist should be healed in six weeks, at the least and-"

"Wait. Six weeks? I won't be able to do practically anything enjoyable for over a month and a half? Is there a surgery or something we can do? I can't be without the use of my hand for that long." How am I gonna play guitar? Or paint even?

"No, we already did surgery. You probably don't remember because you were under anesthesia but there are three screws to keep the bones mended together. I've also scheduled two months of physical therapy after the healing process. I'm not confident that it will take two months but I cant be so sure." Paula says dryly. She's already getting sick of me and I haven't even been around her for that long.

"Where's Spencer?" I ask her just to annoy her further. I'm the patient. This is about me, she can shove it.

Jamie clears her throat, "I ran into Spencer on my way in. She was leaving to go to class. We talked for a little bit. She said she had been here all night and they were trying to send her home." Jamie glances over to Paula then whispers to me, "Spencer's probably right about that one. I'm thinking dragon lady had something to do with that."

I shake my head as I narrow my eyes at Paula, "I can't believe you would try to keep your daughter away from me when I'm obviously in need of some assistance."

"The assistance you need is not from Spencer. The only kind of assistance you needed, you got. From me. A doctor. You might wanna be looking into getting some well needed assistance from a priest." Paula says smugly.

Silence fall around the room while Paula and I stare at one another. I don't dare blink, "You should probably find a surgeon to remove whatever is stuck up your ass sideways. Can I leave now?" I ask.

Paula nods, "I'll have the nurse bring in the release form as soon as I can, Ashley."

"Don't call me Ashley. It's unprofessional. I prefer, Ms. Davies. Thank you."

Paula rolls her eyes they exits the room quickly. I stare at the empty doorway until Jamie speaks, "Dude, please tell me you're gonna have some people take care of her. What a bitch! How did Spencer spawn from that?"

I smile at Jamie, "I've been asking myself the same question forever. Hey, do you know where Chrissy is?" I have yet to figure that out.

Jamie shakes her head, "Nope. Did you check your phone?" She picks it up from the table next to me and waves it in my face.

I snatch it from her, "Nah," I have 12 missed phone calls and 6 new text messages and 3 voice mails. I'm popular. Most of the phone calls are from Spencer and a couple from Chrissy. The texts are from Spencer mostly telling me that she loves me and to pick up the phone. I can only assume that was after I busted my wrist up.

I place the phone up to my ear to listen to the voicemail, "_Hey, Ashley, I don't know where you are or what you're doing but call me back. Carmen and I got a little worried about you so we went back to your place to look for you. You aren't here. Where are you? Call me asap. Love."_ She hangs up. Her and Carmen came looking for me? Hm, I can conclude from that they are getting rather frisky with one another.

The next one, _"Ashley, please pick up. I didn't mean to upset you. I really didn't you know you mean a lot to me. Well, I hope you know that you do. I'll tell everyone I'm not single if that's what you want. I'll tell them that I'm with you always and forever. I just want you to talk to me. I never want you out of my life for any reason at all. Especially not a dumb one like this. I love you. Please call me back or answer my texts if you don't wanna talk."_ Spencer says that whole thing crying. I feel like shit. I manipulated her into getting back with me. I mean I didn't do it purposely but ugh.

On to the last one. A hear a woman crying before she speaks, _"Ashley, it's Melinda, your dad's wife. He—he had a heart attack two weeks ago but we didn't feel the need to alarm anyone. But now he's bed ridden at home. He keeps asking to see you and Kyla but I don't have Kyla's number and I know that he's not your favorite person but I think this is the last you'll hear from him... ever. They don't think that he's going to make it; neither does he. Your mother's already on her way here. If you could talk to Kyla and maybe find a way to come here then that would be great. Um, just call me back and let me know. Thank you, Ashley."_ the message ends and I hang up.

I look over to Jamie, "What? You look like you've lost your best friend."

"My dad's dying," I say quickly.

Oh my god. I thought I would have no feelings about this. About him. He left us. Why do I still care about his well-being? I have to go down there. He lives all the way in Florida so I would have to fly to get there as soon as possible.

Shortly after the incident at our house a year ago, when we found out about his other family Kyla disowned him. She never spoke to him, never called him and never even looked at him. She said that he disgusted her.

Mom was civil, still. She knew he had another family for a few months before it all came out in the open. She was the link between us because Ky and I sure as hell weren't gonna speak with him. He disrespected us. Respect's hard to come by in this world.

"I need Spencer." I say before Jamie even says a word.

She stands, "Well, let's blow this taco stand, toots."

I got released and Jamie dropped me off at my house and hung out for a little bit before she went upstairs to go reconcile with Trip. Apparently, they still had been fighting since we left the beach and all night long. I made Jamie realize that whatever they were fighting over couldn't have been too important and she realized it as well.

I laid in my bed staring out the window for the next hour that I was by myself. Letting all the thoughts swirl around in my head. The only thoughts I was having lead right back to Spencer. I feel like a dick for making her cry. An even bigger dick for making her stay up all night at a horrible hospital. I just felt like boo-boo for everything.

I close my eyes only to reopen them quickly to the sight of her, "Now I'm dreaming." I say out loud.

Spencer giggles, "What?" She says standing in the doorway with a smile.

She's really there, "Hey." I say quietly.

She sits next to me on my bed and boars into my eyes with hers, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

I nod.

She looks down at my bandaged hand and lifts it up to eye level delicately, "I'm sorry about this. I didn't mean to frustrate you."

I take my hand from her and rest it across my body, "No, Spen, I'm sorry. I overreacted. You're entitled to your own life. I shouldn't have gone ballistic on you. That was way wrong of me. I understand now, though, you don't want be with me right now. I get it. But I just want you to know that I'm willing to wait because I think you're the only girl for me."

Spencer's speechless. She doesn't say anything but she begins to lean into me. Her lips connect with mine and I cannot control the flip-flop my stomach is doing. She pulls back, "That's all very good and sweet but Ashley, I came over to be with you. It's stupid that I was scared of loving you and being loved by you. It's the worst decision I've ever made. It's just that-" she inhales to get air, "I've never felt like everyday was a brand new day with brand new feelings and that's what truly scares me. That you can make me feel more alive every single day and... I just _need_ to be with you." Bingo, I found why she ran from me. Ky and Jam were right. Dumb reason but I can't express how giddy I am.

I can't make words right now, just a smile.

"Say something, Ash. Tell me I'm still the apple of your eye. Tell me that we still have a fighting chance. Tell me we're in it to win it."

I sigh with relief, "Thank god because all I just said was just a bunch of bullshit."

She laughs, "I figured."

I laugh with her and my phone begins to vibrate in my pocket. She notices this and digs it out for me, "Thanks."

She nods, "No problem. It's Kyla." Spencer says.

"Good," I take the phone in my left hand and answer it, "Hello?" I say.

"You called me, Ashley? You know I have class all day." she says irritated.

"I know, I know."

She sighs, "So why'd you call me?"

I clear my throat, "Melinda called me."

Spencer's eyes widen because she knows the name, "And?" Kyla says.

"Raife had a heart-attack. Doctors think he's not gonna make it but he's asking for us. He wants us to fly down to see him."

I hear Kyla's quiet crying on the other end of the line, "Are you serious?" she asks.

"I got a voicemail because I was dealing with my own problems at the time but yeah. That's what she said. Do you want to go?" I ask.

Kyla sniffles, "I don't wanna go but I think I'll regret it if I don't so, um, have you packed your stuff and got plane tickets?"

I shake my head, "No," I clear my throat again, "I was waiting on you to call me back to see if you wanted to go together."

"Yeah, get the tickets and I'll talk to my professors and we can leave. Okay?" she says quietly.

"Okay, Ky, bye. I love you." I hang up and toss the phone to the left of me. I stare at Spencer with a sad smile, "A series of unfortunate events, right?" I joke.

"Aw, babe," Spencer says as she strokes my cheek. I lean into the touch, "Why didn't you say anything? I shouldn't have gone on ranting about us when there's a bigger problem. I'm sorry."

My eyes are watering as I stare into her eyes, "Don't be. Will you go with me?" I ask.

"To Florida?" She asks surprised.

I nod, "Yeah. My dad's never approved of my lifestyle but I need you now. And no one can really hate you, Spence."

She smiles as she rests her hand on my left hand, "I'll go. If that's what you want. I'll go."

I smile, "Thank you. I love you."

She kisses me lightly on the lips, "I love you."

The devilish gears in my head start to turn, "So, we're technically together again?"

"Mhm, unless you have something else in mind." Spencer says with a confused look on her face.

"I vote we celebrate." I wiggle my eyebrows. I know, I'm a horn ball. Who wouldn't be with Spencer around?

Spencer shakes her head from side to side with a smile, "Your wrist is all torn up. And no one really explained to me how that happened." Liar.

I shouldn't tell her it was because we got into a fight, right? Then she'd feel bad and we'd be all the way back to square one, "I fell down the stairs and my boyfriend hit me." Damnit. I don't have a boyfriend, I should've just used stairs thing. Damn.

Spencer chuckles, "Since when do you have a boyfriend?" she asks.

"Since we broke up. Yep. He gives it to me on the regular." I say casually.

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes at me playfully, "How'd it really happen?"

"Your mom didn't say anything to you while you were waiting for me to wake up?" That's surprising. Very surprising actually.

"Uh, nope." Spencer says lying through her perfect teeth.

"Spence," I say rubbing my thumb on the back of her hand, "What'd she say?"

She sighs before she begins the story.

_Spencer's been waiting in the waiting room for about an hour now before her mother comes up to speak with her, "Spencer, honey, how are you?" She asks as Spencer stands up to hug her._

"_I'm good, mom, very. How's Ashley?" she says looking her mother in the eye, worry in her voice._

_Paula sighs then sits, "Take a seat, Spence." _

_Spencer sits next to her mother and faces her, "It's not that bad, right?"_

_Paula shakes her head quickly to stop Spencer's mind from thinking the absolute worst, "No, no. She's just gonna need a cast. Her wrist is broken so we have to do surgery to put screws in it. She'll be in a little pain but nothing too serious, we're giving her medication."_

_Spencer sighs then leans back in the chair, "Mom, you had me worried for a second." She says smiling at her mom._

_Paula doesn't return the smile, "Look, Spence-"_

_Spencer interrupts her mother before she starts, "Hold on. If this is another idea you have to tell me about leaving Ashley, I really don't want to hear it. We're together, mom. That's old news and its about time for you to get over it. I can't keep worrying about you two. It drives me up to the ceiling."_

_Paula places her hand on Spencer's, "Spencer, I'm not saying it to hurt you. I just want you to be careful. Do you know how Ashley hurt herself or why?"_

_Spencer shakes her head slowly, "No, all that matters is that she's okay. She wasn't hurting herself on purpose, mom, that would be dumb and Ashley is not dumb."_

_Paula rolls her eyes, "The people that called for the ambulance said that she had punched out her car window because there were shards of glass all over and in her hand when she laid unconscious on the ground. Spencer, she hurt herself to get attention."_

_Spencer snatches her hand away, "No, she didn't. I was on the phone with her. We were having a heated discussion and she got frustrated. She was just looking for a way to release her anger. That's all. It's like when people paint or punch punching bags to release their stress. Nothing out of the ordinary, mom." Spencer says defensively._

_Paula get irritated, "So, who's to say the next time you get into a heated discussion your face isn't the next thing she releases her anger on? Who's to say that it won't be your jaw that shatters instead of her glass window? Spencer, I'm not okay with leaving your well-being up to some girl who's unstable." _

_Spencer stands up quickly then scoffs, "Unstable? Unstable? Mother, it's not up to you to decide any of that for me. Ashley won't hurt me. She never has nor will she ever. How can you even think that? She loves me and I love her. I'm sure you've had your moments where you had to release your aggression. Don't make Ashley seem like a bad person for this. She's a damn good person and an even better girlfriend." Spencer looks away from her mother as tears build up in her eyes. She looks back at her as a tear escapes down her cheek, "Why can't you just be happy that I'm happy. Why can't you just let me be me? Accept it?"_

_Paula stands up, "Because who you are is unacceptable!" She yells._

_Everyone in the waiting room looks in their direction, even the receptionist. Spencer just shakes her head. She stands up straight and wipes the tears from her eyes, "Thank you. I know where we stand now. I'm not gonna waste tears on you anymore. If you can't accept it then you're out of my life. I can't do it anymore with you." Spencer walks away._

After Spencer left her mom in the waiting room speechless she came to my room and waited until her class started, "Babe, you got into a fight with your mom over me?"

Spencer nods, "Yeah. She doesn't get off talking about you like that. I mean, it's not cool at all."

Hate Paula. Why does she feel the need to talk about me negatively to Spencer? I know she's her mom and she birthed her and all but nothing about what she said to Spencer is respectful. She's lucky that my wrist is all fucked up or I would really make things far worse between us.

"Ashley?" Spencer says looking into my eyes.

I snap back, "Sorry, just thinking about all the way to kill your mom when my wrist gets better."

Spencer smiles a little, "I can't allow that."

"You're gonna have to. If she thinks I'm so unstable then I'll have to show her." Bitch.

Spencer shakes her head, "No, no," she straddles my waist and places both her hands on top of mine, "Show me how unstable you are."

My eyes darken as I look her body up and down, "You are such a tease. You know we aren't going to do anything."

"Oh?" Spencer says as her eyebrows shoot up. She starts to remove her legs from around me, "If that's the way you want it to be."

I pull her back down on me, "Just kidding." I place my good hand on her waist then run my fingertips under her shirt lightly, "Do I get a kiss?"

She closes her eyes for a split second then focuses her attention back on me, "Mhm." She leans in and kisses me passionately on my lips.

I run my tongue across her bottom lip to gain entrance into her cavern. Access granted because who could turn me down? She places both of her hands on each side of my face and tries to pull me closer into her mouth. I play with the bottom of her shirt between my thumb and index finger. She takes her lips away from mine but she keeps eye contact. I look from her darkened eyes to her puffy, sexy lips, down to her neckline, she's wearing a yellow v-neck. My eyes linger there as she takes off her shirt.

I swallow hard. I'm feeling all nervous again like it's my first time ever seeing a girl half naked. I mean, it's definitely not but this happens every time Spencer and I start our engines. I fumble over my words so I've learned not to speak and my breathing becomes erratic but that's alright because I can hear her heart beating out of her chest from here. "Is that new?" I whisper keeping my eyes on the lacey red bra. It must be. I have never seen that bra in my life. Granted I've ripped tons of clothes off of her but I'm sure I would have remembered this one.

Spencer smirks, "It is. I got it just for you. You like it?"

Of course I like it, "Yeah. I think I would like it better on the floor, though."

She bites her bottom lip as she stares into my eyes intently, alternating from one eye to the other. She doesn't say anything, she just reaches behind her own back and I can only assume she's undoing her bra. Well, thank goodness because I have one bum wrist and that probably would've taken me hours to accomplish and then the fire would've burnt out by then.

Who am I kidding?

My flame always burns for Spencer.

I watch her bra as it becomes limp and less constricting. She speaks to me and I realize I was holding my breath, "What?" I say quietly.

"Are you okay?" She says smiling lovingly into my eyes. Genuine concern showing through hers.

I nod slowly, "I feel like it's my first time with you all over again for some odd reason."

She places her palm on the side of my cheek, "Are you scared?" she says teasing me a little.

"Nah, just nervous." I say meekly.

"We've done this plenty of times, there is no need for you to be nervous about anything," Spencer chuckles before she continues, "You sound like me when we first had sex."

I blush because it's true, "Yeah..."

She leans in and kisses me. I feel it before she even makes contact with my lips if that's even possible. It's kinda like we're always connected.

"Spence," I whisper as she's hovering a few centimeters away from my face.

"Hm?" she says staring at my lips.

Insecurities are getting the best of me right now. I mean, I could always count on pleasing Spencer, hell, any girl I slept with but not with one good hand instead of two. I wouldn't be able to hold myself up and all that good stuff. Basically, I'm afraid of my performance. There. I said it. "I don't wanna disappoint you..."

She tilts her head to the side confused then it dawns on her about what I'm referring to, "Ash," she kisses me tenderly and gently on the lips, "You have never disappointed me about _anything_ and you're not gonna start now. And plus, I've always screamed for an encore." She winks.

Spencer gives the best pep talks.


	6. Kill The Messenger

**Sorry guys. Chaos in my life but I'm trying to keep you guys interested**

**Enoji.**

That went well, very well. I'm kinda speechless, actually.

The sun's rising but barely. It's about five o'clock in the morning and here I am staring at an angel that's resting safely and securely on my chest. I've gotten lucky in life. I must've done something right or paid off the right person.

I run my left hand through her hair lightly. I see a smile slowly grace her face, "I know you're awake, Spence." I whisper to her.

She mumbles, "Still sleep..."

I chuckle to myself, "Mhm."

She needs the sleep since she didn't get any last night but I really have to pee. The things I do for love. I'm gonna have to hold it until she moves. I'm gonna get a UTI. Third one this year. I put Spencer's needs way before mine. She deserves it, I think.

"Do you have to pee, Ash?" she says mumbling into my chest.

I don't say a word.

She moves off of me and turns over to face away from me, "Go, silly."

I kiss her naked neck before I creep off to the bathroom. She knows me so well.

"Spence, you won't need that, it's freaking summer there." I say to her as she holds up her favorite hoodie. Well, it's technically mine because she doesn't have time to go back to her place to get any clothes. I bought the plane tickets this morning because I couldn't go back to sleep after I stalked over to the bathroom. I got a late flight for tonight at 11pm. It's only like noon. I wanted Spencer to have time to email/see all her teachers about her abrupt departure. I'm such a considerate girlfriend.

"It can't be that hot." she says staring at the jacket longingly.

I smile as I make my way over to stand behind her, "Super hot." I remember when she first laid eyes on it. We were skipping school at the beach house even though it was freezing.

"_I'm so cold!" Spencer says snuggling in the bed with me. We aren't naked. We didn't skip school to have sex or nothing. Spencer's mom is just crazy and wouldn't let us see each other. Paula saw Spencer and I holding hands in school yesterday when she popped in for a surprise lunch with her. She flipped her lid. Went off in the middle of lunch about how horrible I was. You know, the usual._

_Spencer told her mom a week ago that we broke up so Paula had been extra nice but seeing us holding hands obviously made the whole break up thing a lie. I couldn't help myself, though, I just had to touch her. Well, last night after I dropped Spencer off at home Paula told her daughter that she set up dates for the rest of the week for her. It was only Tuesday so we had five days to endure of useless dates. I had learned to swallow my pride when it came to Paula lately but this was the final straw._

_I squeeze Spencer close to me, "I'll keep you warm."_

_She turns into jelly after I soothe her, "So, you are good for something?" she giggles._

_I kiss her neck lightly, "I'm good for plenty."_

_I can tell she's getting chills because she closes her eyes, "Tease."_

_I take my lips way from her neck and laugh, "I am not. I would give it to you if you asked."_

_She rolls her eyes as she gets from under the blanket. She stretches as she puts her arms in the air, "That just means you're easy, babe." she smiles._

_I scoff, "That's the best way to be, babe." I say the last word to mock her._

_She leans over the bed to kiss me on the lips, "How can my mother not love you?" _

_That probably wasn't a serious question but I still answer, "I kidnap her daughter from school so we can screw."_

_Spencer smirks, "We're just talking today, Ashley." _

_I shrug, "Exactly but, since I'm the devil I have a hidden agenda. According to your mother that is."_

_She sits on the bed beside me and places her hand in my lap, "Ash, you know I don't wanna go on those dates, right?" she speaks to me like I'm a child. I've been acting like a brat since I heard about this whole ordeal. I deserve it._

"_Then, don't." I say losing my smile._

_She sighs, "If I go she'll leave me alone and-"_

_I cut her off, "No, Spence. She'll just continue to set you up with guys until you finally date one."_

_She shakes her head from side to side, "No. I'm not dating any of them. I only want you."_

"_Then, don't go on those dates, Spencer." I say angrily. Why is this so hard to comprehend?_

_She sighs heavily, "I have to."_

_I stand up abruptly, "No, you don't! You don't have to do anything you don't wanna do, ever. Do you even care how this is gonna me me feel?"_

_She stands up in front of me with a straight face, "How can you even ask a question like that? Of course I care how you feel. That's all I've been thinking about, Ash. I hate how when you get upset you accuse me about not caring about you. Don't be so scared all the time, please. Trust what we have. Trust that I do love you with all my heart and soul."_

_That's how I make her feel? I didn't realize it before..._

"_I'm just afraid that someone's gonna make you realize you're better than me. I got way lucky when you fell into my lap, Spence. You're the girl from my dreams and I still can't believe you're with me sometimes..." I say quietly as I walk up to her. I grab both of her hands gently._

"_Well, quit it. I'm out of your dreams and in your reality now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere else unless you push me away." I look down but she lifts my chin up so I can stare into her oceanic eyes, "So don't. Okay?"_

"_Yeah." I say defeated. I just fought with her for no reason._

"_Promise?" she says with a smile._

_I return the look, "Promise."_

_She wraps her arms around my neck, "Kiss on it?"_

_I smirk, "Definitely." I place both of my hands on each of her hips as our lips connect and our tongues fight for dominance. I win, of course._

_We come up for air, "I'm not cold anymore."_

_I chuckle, "Of course you aren't." I sit on the bed and she sits in my lap. Straddling me with her arms still around my neck, "Do you mind if I ask you some questions about your dates?"_

_She tilts her head to the left thinking this is gonna take a bad turn._

_I shake my head from side to side indicating that it won't, "I just want the basics. Like, what's his name? Where are you going? How'd you meet him?"_

"_You're not gonna get mad, right? We're just talking like normal?" she asks timidly trying to feel out the situation._

_I nod with a smile, "Yeah, we're just us, Spen."_

"_His name's Daniel. We go to church with him and his family. And he wants to go out to a movie," she says studying my face for a reaction._

_I roll my eyes, "He's totally gonna try to do stuff with you."_

_Spencer furrows her brow, "How?" she asks,_

"_Really, Spen? Really? Have you ever been on a date to the movies before?" I ask. There's no way that she doesn't know all the right moves in a dark secluded place._

"_Well, I have but I go to watch the movies. What else are you supposed to do?"_

_What?_

_No way that's right. How can a beautiful girl like Spencer not have been tainted in the dark? "Okay, Spen, babe. Daniel's going to try to hold your hand so he's gonna put it on the armrest. And he's gonna try to put his arm around you by yawning. Then, he's probably gonna ask you if you're cold and offer you his jacket."_

_Spencer rolls her eyes, "How do you even know all this?"_

_I shrug, "I pulled those moves whenever I went to the movies." _

_She stands up, "With how many girls?"_

_Wrong thing to say, I guess, "I dunno." I trail off._

"_Ash? How many girls have you been with?" she asks sheepishly . She looks like a little kid that's afraid of asking a question._

_I groan, "Spen, it's no big deal."_

"_Ash-" _

_I cut her off by kissing her. I rest my hands on her waist, "It doesn't matter. Don't get jealous or insecure over it. You're the only girl that's every gotten this close to me. I am in love with you, Spen, they don't matter."_

_She shrugs, "Okay." she doesn't sound very convinced. _

_I take my hands off of her waist, remove her from my lap and walk over to my closet. I reach into the back of the closet and pull out my red and black Paramore hoodie. I got it at a concert a little bit ago and it means the world to me. Erin asked me if she could wear it one time because it was super cold outside and I politely declined and gave her another jacket. I'm a dick._

_My point is, this jacket means a lot to me and I have never let anyone wear it, ever._

_I walk back over to Spencer with my jacket open. Spencer looks down at the jacket then back up to me, "Just put it on." I say before she has a chance to ask questions._

_I help her put it on her arms, "Why?" she asks as she turns back around to face me._

_I tug on the jacket to make it fit comfortably, "So, you already have you your own jacket. You won't need anyone else's. And so you don't forget me while you're on your date."_

_Spencer smiles as she tugs on the jacket herself, "How many girls have worn this?"_

_I roll my eyes as I place my hands rightfully on her sides,"One."_

"_Who?" She says narrowing her eyes at me._

"_Me. I never let anyone wear that jacket. It's one of the most valuable things I own. Now it's gracing the most valuable person in my life. You guys were made for each other." I'm cute._

_She wraps her arms around my neck, "Kinda like you and me."_

_I kiss her on the nose, "I'm glad you stopped being mad at me." _

"_I couldn't stay mad for long. I mean look at that face," She says pinching my cheeks._

"Did you hear me, Ash?" Spencer says. She's wearing next to nothing right now. Green boy cut panties and a green bra. I love it when she coordinates her underwear. I can always tell what color her underwear is because she always wears socks of the same color. I don't think she knows that I know this.

I look her up and down, "Nah, what'd you say, babe?"

She groans in frustration, "I don't know what I should wear!"

She's nervous about meeting my father. She's never really met him aside from him being super pissed in court, "Baby, it's no big deal. I'd say go naked if I weren't so sure that everyone and their mother would be oggling your goodies." I don't want to have to beat the boys off with a stick.

Spencer smiles that way she does that makes me melt, "I could do that. I think I will."

Kidding, right? I narrow my eyes at her and fold my arms across my chest, "Try me."

She sits in my lap and wraps her smooth arms around my neck, "I love it when you play hard to get." she whispers with lust accompanying her words.

I gulp, "Tease."

She smiles and kisses me on the lips as she moves her hand to play with the fine hairs on the back of my neck, "I try."

I kiss her back as I move my hands around her body. I rest one hand on the small of her back and the other one, with the cast, I rest it lightly on her thigh, "You're gonna be the death of me some day, Spencer Ravine."

She moves her face away from mine and stares me in the eyes. I'm swimming in your eyes, love, "I've already died and gone to heaven, Ash."

I swoon.

So, we left that night to get to Florida to visit my feeble father. Spencer has a tiny thing about planes. By tiny I mean giant and by thing I mean she's deathly afraid of them crashing. I don't know why she never told me she felt like this about planes. We've never gotten on one together, we drove or took a boat to most of the places we've gone together. I like road trips so I saw no problem driving to other states but seeing as this is an urgent case I had to buy plane tickets.

Spencer squeezed my hand tightly the whole way there until I sung her to sleep. That was the only way to calm her down so I did it even though we were in a very public area. I also tried getting her to join the mile high club but that did not work at all.

We arrived at the Jacksonville airport and I see my name on a white board being held up by a limo driver. My dad's got money but he also struck it rich when he married Melinda. She's an heiress to some company her grandfather created years back. I don't really listen too much regarding my father when my mother talks. It's a habit. Melinda's a nice lady, I mean she's blonde, blue eyes, petite body and ten years younger than my father.

Apparently, my mom and dad had a rough patch earlier in their marriage and they separated for a year. Within that year he met Melinda and they 'talked intimately', is how my mom explained it to me. Well, they screwed and nine months later their baby girl, Sophie, was born. She's now around the same age as me if not a little younger. My parents contemplated on rather to tell Kyla and I about her but decided that since their marriage had run it's course then there was no reason to keep it a secret.

So, there's Sophie and the newborn baby boy, Alfie. I don't know where they got the name Alfie from. He's gonna be ridiculed throughout his whole life but he's not my kid so I couldn't care less.

"I don't know if I can do this," Spencer says sitting in the limo while squeezing all the life left in my hand right out of it.

I'm not gonna point it out, "Baby," I say rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb that's still bursting with life and a cast, "Relax, nothing can go wrong. All the worst has happened."

She lets out a breath that she's probably been holding in since we got on the plane, "I should be the one consoling you right now. Not the other way around."

I shrug, "Whatever happens, happens."

She kisses me on the side of my mouth, "I'm here either way." she says smiling at me with her beautiful smile. The one she puts on when she's trying to comfort me but she's not very confident about the situation.

I nod as my phone rings. I take my good hand away from Spencr's warm grip to read the caller I.D. It's Kyla, "Yo." I say into the speaker as Spencer places her hand on my knee. I give her a smile.

"Where are you?" She asks loudly.

"Do you have to yell, I mean really? I can hear you just fine."

She scoffs and I'm sure an eye roll proceeded that.

"I'm on my way to the house to see Raife, where are you?" I say studying my cast. Spencer signed her name everywhere. She's so cute.

"I'm already here and I'm already irritated," she exhales her breath, "Dad's asleep so we can't really see him now so we're gathered in the family room with Sophie, Melinda, Hunter, Jake and baby Alfie."

"What? Who's Jake and Hunter? More long lost brothers we don't know about?" it's highly possible. I shouldn't be so surprised, papa's a rolling stone.

"They adopted Jake a few years back, he's like 16 now and Hunter is Sophie's boyfriend," Kyla lowers her voice, "They are so sickening! Kinda like you and Spencer used to be when I had to be in a house with you guys everyday."

I scoff, "You mean like how you and Glen used to be up each others asses all the time, douche."

Kyla chuckles, "When will you be here?"

"I don't know. We just got picked up by the driver like ten minutes ago. How long did it take you?"

"Uh, roughly about 45 minutes but we had pretty bad traffic," she says not sounding too convincing.

Kyla decided to get on an earlier flight just in case things with Raife turned sour. Apprently, that was a bad idea since she has to be in a room with people she doesn't know for a long period of time. Dumb twin. I guess that means I've finally became the smart one. Yes. "Traffic's not too bad. We'll be there soon, " Lie. Traffic is horrible. I've heard Nico, the driver, curse about one hundred times since we've been in this car, "Where's mom?" I ask.

"Last I heard she was running errands for dad in the city or something. I don't know. Get here soon, kay? They want me to go swimming with them. I gotta go." Poor Kyla, getting weaseled into spending family time with a family she barely knows.

"Okay, I'll try. Love you, bye." I say hanging up the phone and squeezing it back into my pockets. I decided not to overdress for the occasion. Loose fitting khaki shorts. White V-neck. Black Slip-ons. My hair's down. I'm not feeling so attractive right now but who am I trying to impress?

"Does she miss us already? Spencer says rubbing my knee.

I nod with a sad smile, "Yeah, she does."

"You think this is gonna be awkward?" she asks a tiny bit frightened and I wanna do nothing but scoop her up in my arms and cradle her like my little baby.

"Probably but you gotta get outta your comfort zone to enjoy life sometimes," I say to Spencer the same thing my mother told me when I started middle school.

She takes her hand away from my knee and I instantly miss the warmth. She takes off her cute rimless glasses to rub her face with her hands. She runs her hands through her hair before she focuses her attention on me, "I'm sorry I'm stressing so much. I'm just so nervous about what they're gonna think of me. I don't want them to hate me and I be the girl that they dread going to family dinners over."

I laugh with a giant smile plastered across my face, "Spen, dear, you aren't me. They're gonna love you, I know it. No one in my family hates you. Granted you only met Kyla and my mom but that's all the family I like so no one else matters."

She puts her glasses back on before responding, "I hope your right." She says sighing.

I bring our forehead's together , "I know I'm right."

Bling, bling, there's the Spencer smile I was looking for.

Gotcha.

Spencer and I arrive at the house—well, mansion. It's giant, actually. After we settle into a room with all our baggage and put out stuff away. I manage to steal little kisses, we find that no one is in the family room downstairs so we begin to wonder where they could be. Swimming!

I hold Spencer's hand as I lead us into the backyard where the in-ground pool is. I see Kyla looking extremely bored talking to a blonde younger looking boy. She notices us then screams, "Spencer! Ashley!" she flies out of the pool and over to us. She envelopes both of us into this bear hug as she whispers quietly, "Thank, God you're here. Hunter is hitting on me every time Sophie turns her back. I want to kill him."

I break our hands and laugh hard as Spencer smiles at Kyla with sympathy, "We're here now, no worries." Spencer's being too nice. This is hilarious.

"Well, Ky, you said you were looking for a new boyfriend a few weeks back maybe we can keep it in the family?" I try to contain my laughter but it doesn't work well after she socks me in the arm as hard as she can.

"Go put on your bathing suit!" She yells and I can't help but think of that line in the movie 'Twilight' where Edward tells Hottie McHotHot to put on her seatbelt. Hey, don't judge me. Spencer likes those movies and plus I can steal some cute love crap from Edward. It's like a manual on how to guarantee that you'll get some that night.

I lift up my right hand, "Can't. Cast. Looks like you're on your own, big sis." I'm smiling by the way.

"Maybe I'll just steal Spencer away from you and have her take on the attention?" Kyla says knowing that it would irritate me.

"I'll cut you." I say dryly.

Silence falls all over the three of us.

Spencer breaks it by laughing first and then we all follow, "Ashley!" Melinda says from the right side of me.

I keep a smile as she walks over to me and embraces me into a hug, "Hey, you look beautiful. You've grown up nicely."

I tilt my head down a little. I've always had a soft spot for Melinda. I've never held her at fault for anything that's happened with my father. It's not really her fault that he's an idiot. And plus, she's always been nice to me, "Thanks, good genetics I guess."

"Nonsense! Your mother's been telling me how you like to eat healthy and go on bike rides by the ocean. You stay fit."

She's too sweet, "I do enjoy my bike rides."

"And who's this beautiful young blondie you've brought into our home?" She asks referring to Spencer.

Spencer walks a little closer to Melinda as she holds out her hand, "I'm Spencer, I'm Ashley's gir-"

Melinda cuts her off with a giant hug. I forget to tell Spencer that they're the hugging type down here, "We don't do handshakes, sweetheart, we're a loving family."

She unwraps her arms from around Spencer as she backs up into me giggling, "That's fine with me." I can tell Spencer already likes her and vice versa. Cute.

"Good! Now get your bathing suits on and let's go for a dip," Melinda says pushing us in the entrance to the kitchen/house by patting our asses. Oy.

I protect my backside using my hands as I stop in the kitchen, "Can't. Cast." I repeat again.

"Clumsy much, Ashley?" I hear a girl's voice speaking to me. I look over to find Sophie grabbing a juice box out of the fridge as Hunter stares at me with his mouth open. I only know it's Sophie from the courtroom and family pictures we all get sent in the mail.

"Nice to see you, Sophie, been a while." and by been a while I mean too soon.

She walks up to me, "Long time." she looks me up and down and narrows her eyes at me. I hate when other girls size you up. It's so gay but it's so not.

"This is your sister?" Hunter says astonished.

"Yep, Ashley Davies, at your service," I say regretting the words as I remember how perverted he is from Kyla's short description.

"Promise?" he says leaning into me.

I make a disgusted face as I step back from him, "Eh..."

"Hunter. Sophie, this is Spencer. Ashley's friend." Melinda says smiling between the group of us.

Kyla snickers as she hears Melinda introduce Spencer as my friend instead of my girlfriend. I look over at Spencer and she shrugs. I guess it's up to me to clear this up, "Spencer's actually my girlfriend."

"What?" Melinda, Sophie, Hunter and some random boy that stepped in the room a second ago utters.

"Your mom said that you weren't seeing anyone..." Melinda says slowly. I cant figure out if she's more upset at the fact that I'm a lesbian or that I'm not single. Either way I'm sure she was planning on setting me up with someone.

"Well, Spencer and I were taking a break for a couple of months to get some space but that's over now. We're together." I say.

Melinda shakes her head subtly and a smile graces her face again, "Oh, well, no big deal. That just means we're gonna have an even bigger family now, right, Spencer?" she asks putting her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer nods with a smile, "Yes, ma'am."

Melinda pats Spencer's shoulder before she removes it, "Don't call me ma'am, call me Mel or Melinda, I'm not that old, yet," A phone rings in the other room, "I need to get that, Excuse me." She says disappearing into another room as Spencer agrees quietly.

"So, you guys are lesbians?" is the second thing that comes out of this random kids mouth.

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask the boy.

Kyla smacks me on the arm, "You can't cuss here."

I roll my eyes and return my attention back to the boy, "Answer?"

"I'm Jacob Davies," he says looking Spencer up and down then over to me.

Ew, my little brother is checking me up, "Quit that. I'm your sister and that's my girlfriend," I point at Spencer but keep my attention on the kid, "It's just nasty."

"Wow," is all he manages to say after that. This kid's gonna creep me out, I'm sure. Ew.

The Hunter kid holds out his hand for me to take it, "I'm Hunter, by the way. I don't know if you caught that."

I look at his hand then up to his face, "I caught it." Kind of wish I didn't.

Spencer notices my disapproving look but shakes his hand so he doesn't feel rejected, "I'm Spencer. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he licks his lips. I don't like that.

I interrupt his glances, "So, you're Sophie's boyfriend?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Yeah, if that's what you want to call-"

Sophie interjects, "How long are you guys staying?"

Why didn't she let him finish? "I don't know. We took off school to come down here. For however long we want, I guess." Kyla answers for the three of us.

"So, until he dies?" Sophia speak with no emotional ties.

Jacob gasps, "Why do you have to be so bitchy all the time, Soph? God." Jacob leaves the room as Sophie scoffs. I guess that upset him.

"_Of course that upset him. She's a bitch,_" Kyla says in my head before she runs off after him. Kyla likes the kid.

"Um, can you guys tell me where the bathroom is?" Spencer says quietly.

"I'll show you," Hunter says to Spencer.

"I think she'll do fine if you just _told_ her where it was. She's a big girl, you know?" I say a little pissed at the fact that this guy is hitting on my girlfriend right in front of me.

"She is a big girl. Who can answer for herself. Down, tiger." He says challenging me.

I'm so tempted to smack the piss out of him. Spencer senses this and squeezes my hand then let's go, "Where is it?" She says walking out of the kitchen with meat head in line with her directing her. I'm going to wind up killing him, probably.

"He's harmless," Sophie says pulling open the kitchen drawer and retrieving a cigarette and a lighter. We have to be related by this information alone.

I sit on the bar stool as I continue to wait for Spencer or Kyla to return, "You're gonna get caught."

She lights it and takes a long drag on it before exhaling, "I'm shaking," she says unaffected.

I shrug, "Your life, your lungs."

She sits on the stool beside me, "So, Spencer's your babe?" she asks.

I nod and turn my body to face her, "Yeah. That's my girlfriend." Weird.

She puts her cigarette out in the sink then takes a drink from her juice box, "She's cute."

I narrow my eyes then open them normally, "She's adorable and so much more."

"How long you guys been together?" Why is she fishing for information? I feel like she's supposed to hate me by the reaction when she found out that we we're dating.

"Around a year and half," I answer without hesitation.

She nods like she understands more than she lets on, "Does Raife know?" She refers to him as Raife and not 'daddy' or 'dad'. I like her already.

"Yep. There's no way he couldn't. I was kind of a slut in high school, for lack of a better term. Well, until I met Spencer," I lower my voice, "But dad wasn't really around enough to notice that anything changed."

"Was he okay with it?" she asks quietly.

I shrug, "I mean he never called me out on it. Nothing like Spencer's mom. She hates me with a burning passion. You wouldn't believe half the shit I've been through with her mom." Fucking Paula.

"Worth it, though, I bet," she says in a trance.

There's more to my little half sister than I know. I've come to the conclusion that I don't know anything about her, "What's up with you and Hunter? You guys serious?" I turn the tables on her.

She looks past me to the pool behind the doors as she scoffs, "Nah. Just some guy my parents like."

She worded that weird, "How'd you guys meet?" I ask.

She returns her attention back to me, "School."

"What aren't you telling me?" I say squinting my eyes at her. I always spilled my guts when mom did this shit to me.

"What the fuck do you care?" she spits out at me viciously.

I shrug, "Fuck. I don't I guess." I stand up and walk into the living room. What the hell's her problem? Little shit must not be aware that I can get just as pissy as she can.


	7. Lost at C

**I'm sorry. I don't have free time but now I do. **

**Enjoi.**

I see Spencer returning to the living room with a smile on her face, "There are pictures of you and Kyla. The same ones at your mom's house actually." I guess my dad had copies made so he could show us off to his friends. Weird as well.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

She nods, "Mhm and your swimming trophy's in there, too." really? I always wonder where that went.

When I completed my first swimming class they gave everyone in the class a trophy to make them feel like they accomplished more than they actually did. I thought the world of that thing and I guess dad did, too. "Every time he walks past the trophy case he smiles at that thing," Melinda says with a sad smile. She must've got bad news on the phone.

I nod, "Cool, it used to mean a lot to him way back when."

"Ashley," Melinda swallows hard, "It still does mean a lot to him."

I shrug, "Only because he's sick now. Before he didn't give a damn about what happened to us." Spencer squeezes my arm then exits toward the kitchen because she senses the tension in the room getting thicker.

"No, Ashley, before he got sick he talked about you guys everyday," Melinda says sitting down on the couch.

I think I'll stand, "He didn't show it so how would I even know that?"

Melinda sighs, "Look, Ashley. I barely know you but I really like you by the way that your father talks about you. He thinks the world of you and your sister. He wishes that things were different with you guys but he made the mistake of hurting Christine the way he did."

"But it's been years, Melinda. Years that I haven't talked to him because-"

She cuts me off, "Because you're both stubborn."

I scoff, "He's the stubborn one. I don't know what he's been telling you..." I trail off because I don't want to get into it too deep with her.

"You both are. You are his child so that makes you just as stubborn as he is, genetically speaking." Melinda says losing the happy she always has in her voice.

I almost feel bad. _Almost_, "I'm nothing like Raife Davies. The only resemblance we have to one another is our last name. That's it. I don't need anything else from him."

Melinda slams her hand on the coffee table and a loud sound echoes through the house, "Stop, Ashley. Your father is dying and he is right upstairs. He made the first leap of faith by calling you and Kyla. Please meet him half way. If not for him or yourself, do it for Christine's sake."

"Mom?" I ask confused. What does she care if we change things.

"I've talked to her practically everyday for the past two years so we're pretty close. We talk about everything. She wants you to reconcile with him before he's dead, Ashley. That's all she wants from you, nothing more and nothing less. She loses sleep because you can't get along with your father," Melinda sniffles as she grabs a tissue off the table and proceeds to wipe her eyes, "We're all here to say our goodbyes as a _family_. If you're not even gonna speak with him then you don't have a purpose here and you can leave." Melinda stands and I study her face and her body. She looks so wounded, emotionally drained with the wrinkles on her face being more defined than usual, "I don't want you to, though." She walks up the stairs and disappears into the shadows of the house.

Now I'm left here with myself to think about what she's said to me. I've never thought about this situation in detail. I mean, I didn't think it would happen. I came here because I felt like I _had_ to. I never had to think about it, no matter what I told Kyla. I told her I was doing it for her but that wasn't the real reason.

I wanted to see him in pain. I wanted to see him on his last leg. I wanted to be sure that he was getting what he deserved for ruining my family. For ruining me.

I sound spiteful and malicious so I couldn't tell anyone that mattered to me what I was thinking. They'd think differently of me and I couldn't handle another change in my life. I know I'm a shitty person at heart but I don't need anyone else to know that. Especially not Spencer or Kyla. Or my mother. That would break her hear to know that she raised me without a heart; that wasn't true.

Fuck.

I've been letting what Melinda said to me soak into my brain since she left the house. Melinda had to go out to assist my mom with something in the city. I'm assuming that's the reason she's taking so long to get back. Spence and I volunteered to watch little Alfie while the rest of the family went to the city. Well, everyone besides Hunter and Sophie. Kyla went because she said she couldn't stand Hunter and his sideways glances at her. I completely understand where she's coming from with that.

Apparently, the kids have a nanny but he had to leave this morning for an emergency. Yeah, I said _he_. I mean, I don't care that their nanny's a man it's just that I wonder how often he gets made fun of for being a nanny.

I've been standing in the doorway watching Spencer rock Alfie to sleep for the past five minutes. I went to the bathroom ten minutes ago, I'm just assing around now.

She's so good with him. He laughs at all her silly faces and her Spencer sounds. Just like I do. He's growing on her. I mean, he's a cute kid, who wouldn't adore him?

This is the loveliest sight I've ever seen in my life. She's holding the little boy in her arms as the pink sunset shines in on both of them. She looks like an angel and I wouldn't be shocked to find out if she really was one. She shushes him as he fusses a little and she seems like a pro at this but she doesn't have any younger siblings so I think it's just her maternal instincts kicking in at an early age. I know—just _know_ Spen would make a great mother to our kids if we ever had any. I wouldn't dare mention it to her, though. I wouldn't want her to freak out on me like she did with the marriage thing.

She looks up at me in the doorway and her smile grows, "Hey." she says in a whisper as I melt.

I smile back as I walk back over to her and Alfie, "Hey, yourself." I stand over the two and I see Alfie's brown eyes close as he sucks on his pacifier, "Hey, little man."

He continues to suck the baby device as I tuck his blanket tightly around him, "Don't be so cute, you make me want to jump you." Spencer says quietly.

I roll my eyes and tap her on the nose lightly, "Shush. You wanna put him down and have some alone time?" not that kind of alone time. Well, maybe...

She stands up slowly, making sure not to harm him during the short transition from sitting to standing. She manages not to disturb as she walks him over to his crib. So far so good.

She places him in the crib as I hover over his crib, "He's so dang cute." I say smiling down at him. I usually hate kids but he's just too sweet to hate on.

Spencer wraps her arms around my waist from behind and rests her chin on the right side of my shoulder; she has the same view of Alfie that I do, "He's a Davies. It's only fair."

I turn and kiss her on the cheek, "Well, I know that I can't call you a liar."

She scoffs and tries to back away from me but I turn quickly and grab her right hip with my left hand and since the right hand is out of commission I couldn't use both. "Oh!" she gasps.

"I've been working out," I wink at her as I pull her body very close to mine.

She giggles and blushes. I love how I still have the ability to make her do that. It puts me on top of the world, "I see that, Tarzan."

I chuckle, "That must make you Jane. And you know what that means..." I wiggle my eyebrows.

She drapes her arms around my neck, "You know that I love you but that's not happening while we're here, Ashley."

Damn, she called me 'Ashley' instead of 'Ash'. If she had said 'Ash' I might've been able to sway her on the idea but I think she's convinced, "I had to try, right?"

"I can't blame you," she stares into my eyes then down to my lips.

I know she wants to kiss me and I want the same thing but I'm gonna milk it, "You can't, can you?" I bite my bottom lip.

I notice her eyes get bigger. That did it. She leans in and begins her own assault on my poor defenseless lips.

I can't say that I blame her.

"Hot." I hear a voice say after a two minute make-out session with my girlfriend.

We turn our head to the door way to find Hunter and Sophie standing there. Whatever, I'm sure they were doing the exact same thing. Spencer backs away from me looking like a giant, red tomato. "Sorry, guys." she says gripping onto my left hand.

"I'm not." I say at normal voice level, narrowing my eyes at Hunter.

Sophie shrugs, "Sorry. We didn't know who all had left with mom." I see a trail of where the tears must've been streaming down her eyes. I know there's more to her than meets the eye. Half of me wishes that she'd talk to me and the other half doesn't want to care if she doesn't. I'd never been one for family but Mel changed my thoughts on that.

"Just Ash and I," Spence says brightly with a smile to Sophie.

Sophie couldn't help but smile back to Spencer, "And Hunter and I."

I nod, "So, what do you guys want to do while we wait for the family?" I speak mostly to Hunter and Sophie.

"We could play naked twister. That's a nice family game," Hunter laughs at his own joke after he says it. Who does that? A pure, douche bag, that's who.

My little sister smacks him on the arm lightly, "Stop."

He narrows his eyes at her then whispers something in her ear. She gulps then stares straight forward at Spence and I. He possessively wraps his arm around her shoulders, "Naked twister it is?" He says smiling with a smug smile. I don't like this kid, something about their relationship seem right.

"Not with you." I say with a straight face to let him know not to push it.

"How about a movie?" Spencer says looking from my face to Hunter's. She knows that my mood is changing so she's trying to save him.

Sophie clears her throat, "Yeah, we can go downstairs, to the family room and pick out something."

"Okay." I don't really want to be anywhere near Hunter, right now. I'm afraid that this family moment won't be so great if he continues to be a pervert.

"Yeah, I'm down." He says releasing Sophie from his unwanted touch. She wraps her arms around herself then proceeds out the door.

I guess I had been staring at the empty places near the door because I have Spencer's free hand caressing my cheek, "...Ashley?" I catch the end of her question.

I look into her eyes, "I didn't hear you, babe, what'd you say?" you'd think that most people would get mad if you didn't pay attention to them, Spencer on the other hand thinks my startled, daze face is the cutest thing she's ever laid her baby blues on. I got it like that.

She smiles cutely as she gives me an Eskimo kiss, "Why can't you focus on me, huh, Ashley?" she doesn't say reprimanding me but, ever so lovingly.

I steal a kiss from her soft lips, "I can only focus on _you_, dear."

She blushes hardcore and that's how I know I still got it, "Smooth talker. Let's go." she begins to take a step away from me but I don't move my feet in step with hers.

"I'm not hanging out with Hunter. He's a straight up dick muncher. Ain't happening."

Spence tugs on my arm but not hard enough to hurt me, "Come on, you big baby. He's your little sister's boyfriend. At least fake like him for your sister's sake. Okay?"

I shake my head as I let my feet move with hers, "I don't even think she's very fond of him. They act weird."

Spencer laughs as she leans into me with each step, "We act weird, too, sweetie. That doesn't mean we don't like each other. It means that we love each other, actually."

I roll my eyes at her observation, "True but they aren't like us." at all. Something about Hunter just isn't right. I'm getting pretty protective over my little sister even though she might be a little bitch. Probably because I feel some kind of sisterly connection with her... even if she is a bitch.

Hunter decided that we were watching "The best movie ever made," his exact words. If you'd ask me, I couldn't dare say that Rambo was the best movie ever. Maybe this is why I hate him. Maybe this is why I want to gouge his eyes out of his head with a rusty nail. Maybe. Just maybe. How does Sophie put up with his bullshit? If she truly is a Davies then she would've knocked him halfway to China by now. She's got to be adopted. No way she's a Davies.

Spencer and I are sitting directly across from the giant television screen. It's about two people, my size, stacked on top of one another. Kidding, but it is giant.

We're all snuggled up and tangled around each other with a blanket. Every once in a while I'll rub my thumb along her inner thigh and she'll tense up and move my hand away slowly. I can tell that she doesn't want to move it but it's not right with my little sister and douche munch in the same room with us. I could tell them to leave but that would be kind of rude, right?

The odd couple are to the right of us and they aren't even holding hands. Hell, they aren't even close to each other. They're on opposite sides of the loveseat. Hunters attention is focused on the screen. What a tiny brain he has. While Sophie is propping her head up with her fist using the armrest as leverage. It bugs me a great deal that I have no clue what kind of situation those guys are in right now.

Spencer does a death grip on my leg that snaps me back to focusing on her. She startled me so I jumped. No one else notices but her because she snickers then rubs circles around the area she squeezed. I look at her with a goofy smile and she does the same back to me, "Flirt." I whisper so I don't disturb Hunter.

Spencer just shrugs then pretends to turn back to the movie. I look up to see Sophie looking at us. She looks away quickly with a sad smile then stands up and whispers a soft, "Excuse me," to us. I think I'm the only one listening or watching her. "I'm going to talk to Sophie. Keep Hunter here, okay?" I whisper into Spencer's ear.

She tilts her head slightly but doesn't question me, "Okay," she kisses me on the lips before I get up and walk out of the room.

I walk into the kitchen and she's not there. I quietly walk out by the pool to find her dangling her feet in the water. She looks like she's thinking about something intensely; she didn't notice me come up behind her either. "You mind if I sit with you?" I ask.

She look up at me quickly. I think she might've broken her neck with that movement, "It's a free country, right?"

I roll my eyes. Cliché little broad, "Got tired of _Rambo_?" I emphasize because I'm speaking in code.

She raises an eyebrow then nods to herself. I think she gets what I'm saying. She looks straight ahead in front of her, into the distance, "Yeah, I'm always tired of Rambo." She doesn't like him.

"So, you have no attraction to Hunter, at all?" I ask forgetting the analogy I started. It's dumb to beat around the bush. I've learned from past experiences.

She whips her head around to face me. She looks scared and relieved at the same time. If that's possible. She takes her feet out of the water and pulls them up to her chest so she's cradling herself in her arms, "No." she croaks.

"Look, whatever it is, you can tell me, Soph. I've done a lot of shit. Some I'm proud of and some I'm not. I won't judge you, you can trust me." I say trying to figure out how to get her to open up to me.

She looks skeptical but she looks like she might be thinking about letting the Berlin Wall fall, "Like what?" she asks.

Fuck. What am I supposed to say? "What do you mean like what?" I need her to be more precise because the list is long. I am the devil's daughter and all. Well, technically so is she.

"Have you ever cheated on your girlfriend?" Sophie asks without blinking or hesitation.

I sigh heavily, "Yeah."

"And she still dates you? Does she know?" Sophie bombards me with questions as I realize she meant have I ever cheated on Spencer.

I shake my head quickly as well as my hands, "No, no, no! I never cheated on Spencer. I can't. She's it for me. There's no one better than her. I'm thoroughly convinced."

She smiles lightly at what I said but I feel like it only saddens her more, "Oh. That's nice."

I place my good hand on her knee and stare into her eyes, "Sophie. What's wrong? We don't have to jump around with useless questions. What's bothering you?"

She clears her throat, "My girlfriend's giving me a hard time."

"Well, he's a douche. Just break up with him. You can do better." I say relieved because it's something tiny like boyfriend troubles.

"No, Ashley. I said," she inhales then exhales, "I said _girlfriend_."

What? I know. She said girl—oh my god.

My little sister worships the Lesbian God.

My eyes fly out of my head. I mean, I don't know why I'm so surprised. I shouldn't be because, hello, I'm gay but I guess it's different to know that someone that's immediately related to you is. No, not that different. That's awesome!


End file.
